Don't It Make You Sad To Know That Life Is More Than Who We Are?
by She'sADreamer95
Summary: In the wake of their senior year, five best friends try to survive past nightmares, new friends, and new love interests. Tree Hill is ruled by the Scott Brothers, Nathan and Lucas who will do anything to protect the three girls they love the most: Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer Does popularity matter? Or when you love someone, will you risk everything to be with them?
1. Chapter 1

"Julian." Sylvia Baker sighed and readjusted her sunglasses before turning to look at her son. "Honey, I know this isn't going to be easy..."

"Easy?" He scoffed. "Really? Starting a new school, in a small town, where everybody already knows each other? No shit, mom. Should be a piece of cake!"

She shook her head and gestured for him to get out of the car. He was still bitter about the divorce, and being torn away from his life in L.A., so much so that he was taking it out on her.

Julian let the door slam shut behind him.

 _Tree Hill High School: Home Of The Ravens!_

He rolled his eyes. "What a stupid name for a school."

It had been his mother's idea to move to North Carolina, she'd explained to him that she loved the small-town feel of Tree Hill. She'd told him that they would both be much happier there.

 _If you wanna be my lover_

 _You gotta get with my friends_

 _(Gotta get with my friends)_

 _Make it last forever_

 _Friendship never ends_

Julian had been surrounded by beautiful people his entire life, Los Angeles was full of them. But the three girls climbing out of the blue Volkswagen New Beetle convertible would have blown all of the wannabee actresses out of the water.

They didn't look like they belonged together.

The girl on the left was the shortest, her long hair was piled on top of her head in a curly bun. She wore an agile sweater with a long white shirt, her arms were loaded down with books.

 _A girl who liked to study._

The one on the left was a blonde, her shoulder length hair framed her face in wild curls. The first thing Julian noticed about her was her Ramones 'Born To Ruin' t-shirt, he loved that band. She had on jeans like the other two girls, but she also wore a brown pleather jacket.

 _A rebel with great taste in music._

The girl in the middle was obviously the leader. Her brown hair was brown straight, and reached down to her waist. She wore a button up lace cami, revealing her flat stomach.

 _A popular little rich girl._

The trio stopped to talk to the growing crowd surrounding the brunet's convertible.

"They're gorgeous." A short kid with spiky hair appeared beside him, sticking his hand out for Julian to shake. "Aren't they? Marvin McFadden. You must be new."

"Julian Baker." He replied, pulling his hand back. "Yeah... Is it that obvious?"

Marvin shrugged and readjusted his backpack. "Don't worry, a lot of people are pretty friendly around here."

Julian chuckled. "That doesn't sound very reassuring... What about them?"

"The girl in the middle is Brooke Davis." He began, pointing her out. "She's captain of the cheer squad, and pretty much the most popular girl in school. She's Class President three years running, she's fiercely loyal, and she'd kill for the people she loves. The blonde, that's Peyton Sawyer, she and Brooke have been best friends since they were eight. She's kind of a loner, her mom died when she was a kid, and her dad travels a lot for work, so she doesn't really have any supervision. She's a cheerleader too, but she's also a really great artist, and she has-"

"A great taste in music." He said. "I know. I saw the t-shirt. What about the red head?"

"Haley James." Marvin continued. "Aspiring musician, and Tree Hill's best tutor. She's really smart, everyone knows she's a shoo-in to be valedictorian. She joined the cheer squad last year, but she's been tight with Brooke and Peyton since they were kids."

Julian raised an eye brow. "How do you know all of this?"

He shrugged. "Common knowledge."

Brooke was leading the way inside now.

"Dude." Marvin shook his head. "Don't even think about it. They're all with the Scott brothers."

 _The Scott Brothers?_ It sounded like a bad sitcom.

"And they _are_..."

He let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "You've gotta keep up, dude. Nathan and Lucas _Scott_. When they're not ruling the basketball court, they rule the entire school. And they also happen to be very good friends with Brooke, Peyton, and Haley. You won't get near them if the Scott Brothers have anything to say about it."

The girls were close enough to touch now. Brooke was still leading the way, her hand was wrapped around Haley's, her free arm linked through Peyton's.

"Gawk much?" She demanded when she caught him staring at her. "Mouth, c'mon! We need your hot bod."

Julian's gaze moved from Brooke to the boy he knew as Marvin.

Marvin/Mouth shrugged. "It's a nickname that just happened to stick. Anyway, I gotta go, that beautiful girl needs me."

"Wait!"

He stopped, shooting her an apologetic look for the delay. Brooke rolled her eyes at the girls, but they stayed to wait for him.

" _You_." Julian managed to get out, still in shock. "Are friends with _them_? How does a geek like you get to be such great friends with three gorgeous, popular girls?"

Mouth's jaw tightened. "Wow... You're really great at trying to make friends, aren't you?"

"Marvin... I didn't..."

"Whatever." He snapped. "If you must know, those girls are three of the greatest people I have ever met, and even when they got the chance to be popular, they didn't cast me aside like you'd think. So why don't you shut up, since you know nothing about it."

"Mouth." Brooke muttered, coming forward. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle tug in the direction of the school. "Why are you wasting your time on this guy, huh? Let's go."

Before Julian could apologize, Brooke had whisked her three friends away, bringing Mouth into the conversation she had previously been occupied in with Haley and Peyton.

"Who is that guy?" Haley asked him, when they were far enough away.

"Some new-" Mouth started to reply, but Brooke held up a hand to cut him off.

"Who knows."

"And who cares." Peyton finished, grabbing Brooke's hand. "He's not important, Mouth."

"Curly's right." Brooke said, squeezing his shoulder. "I heard what he asked you, Mighty Mouth. Don't listen to him. You're our friend, you will always be our friend, and we love you to death."

Mouth smiled to himself.

He'd meant what he said to Julian, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were truly amazing. Nathan, Lucas and the girls were the type of friends a guy like Mouth spent his entire life trying to find. He felt so lucky to have them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen the guys this morning?" Haley asked, slamming her locker door shut.

Peyton shrugged. She'd been on the phone with Lucas until almost three that morning, she couldn't sleep, and he'd always made it clear that he was there for her, twenty four seven.

"You know how Nathan is." Brooke replied, starting down the hallway. "He _insists_ on giving Luke a ride, claiming that it saves gas if they carpool, but he doesn't wake up on time."

"Yeah." The blonde agreed, pushing a stray curl behind her ear. "But poor Lucas. You both know how he _has_ to be somewhere at _least_ five minutes early, or he starts bitching and moaning like a five year old girl."

"I resent that." He said from behind her.

Peyton jumped, and Brooke glared at him. Lucas slowly held his hands up in surrender before lowering them to rest on her shoulders. He hadn't meant to scare her, but he seemed to be doing it more and more lately. Ever since the shooting, and her two different attacks from the psycho pretending to be her half-brother, she'd become sacred of her own shadow.

"Peyt." He muttered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry. That was a bad idea..."

She stared up at him, her eyes narrowing. "Gee... Ya think?"

Haley gave her best friend a mock punch. "Nice, Lucas. Now where's that handsome brother of yours?"

"I always knew you had a thing for me, Hayles." Nathan smirked, turning away from her to open his locker. "Can you guys believe this is our last first day?"

Haley blushed. In truth, she'd had a crush on her best friend's brother since the day she'd met him, when Dan Scott had gone to court to win visitation rights with his elder son. He was seven or eight when he'd dragged her along to the Scott household to hang out for an afternoon the first time.

 _Who's your friend, Lucas?_

 _Nathan, this is my best friend, Haley. Hales, this is my... Brother? This is Nathan, Hales. I guess he's my brother._

 _Nice to meet you._

 _Whatever._

Nathan had grown up loud and unabashed, never apologizing for who he was. The world was his for the taking. He was constantly getting what he wanted. The typical jock, the kid in high school who's parents paid for everything. Most of his friends were arrogant bastards who believed that anyone who wasn't 'one of them,' may as well have not existed in their high school. He was Lucas's exact opposite, and yet somehow they had managed to grow up together and stay friends.

Sometimes, Haley was unsure if she was really supposed to fit into the world of popularity, she was so unlike her friend, Brooke. It was Nathan who reassured her that she did, in fact, belong with them, and that they all loved her for who she was, a tutor, a singer, and a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Thank god." Brooke muttered, breaking her from her thoughts. "I don't think I could take another year here. We're finally seniors!"

Nathan chuckled and ruffled her hair, knowing how much she hated it. It was one of the very reasons he did it every time he got the chance, to earn her famous don't mess with me glare.

"What's your first class, Peyton?" Lucas asked, laughing as Brooke went to hit his brother. Hard.

"Man." She said with a sad smile. "But hey, at least I have it first period, I can get it over with."

Peyton shot her group of friends a quick smile before moving away from them, her intention to get to class on time for once.

Tree Hill was bigger than his old school, a lot bigger. He'd become lost, and since everyone had seen Tree Hill's Queen Bee dismiss him in the quad, Julian couldn't find anyone to give him directions to his first class: Chemistry.

He barreled straight into her in his hurry to find room 222, sending the blonde, curly haired girl crashing to the floor.

"Peyton!"

Lucas, Brooke, and Haley were at her side instantly, lifting her up, and all asking at once if she was okay.

Nathan had stepped around her, and without warning, slammed Julian up against the cool metal of a random locker.

"You must be new." He hissed, glancing down at his friend. "Most people here know how to talk. Are you okay, Peyt?"

"I'm fine." Peyton replied evenly. "C'mon, Nate, it was just an accident. Let him go."

Nathan thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded. His arm was still resting across Julian's throat as he leaned in close.

"Watch where you're going, freak."

He shoved the new kid back before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and closing his locker door.

"C'mon, Brooke." Nathan said, nodding towards the staircase. "Let's go. We don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, right." She squeezed Peyton's shoulder before following along behind him. "Who wouldn't want to be late to chem?"

 _Great._ Julian thought. _My first class, and I get it to take it with the Queen of Mean, and one of the Scott Brother assholes._

Lucas shot Julian a wary look. "Hales? Where are you headed?"

"Math." She replied, shooting Peyton a quick grin. "See, girlie? You won't have to die of boredom!"

"I'll walk you." He offered, wrapping his arm around the blonde. He gently moved her to walk in front of him, before doing the same to Haley.

Haley and Peyton let Lucas take the lead, following along behind him at a slower pace.

"That's the kid who dissed Mouth this morning." Haley whispered to her. "And now he's the guy who knocked you on your ass. He's _really_ trying to make an impression at this school."

"Let's just hope he stays out of Nathan's way." Peyton replied.

It was true, the boys pretty much ran Tree Hill High, but everyone knew that out of the two brothers, Nathan was the hard ass. She gritted her teeth, remembering how one too many times before she'd been forced to watch as Nathan lay into someone. Lucas was a defender of women, but Nathan never thought before acting.

"Guys?" Lucas glanced back at them. He raised an eye brow before slowed his pace so they could catch up.

"Coming!" The girls said in unison.

Haley let out a long sigh and slipped her arm through her friend's. Nathan wouldn't get into another fight, not if she had anything to say about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. How's the most boring subject on the planet?**

None of the teachers at Tree Hill High had ever followed through of confiscating a phone if a student was caught using it in class, so he felt perfectly safe in sending a quick text to his best girl to check in.

Only getting more boring. Hey... Can I ask you a favor?

Lucas rolled his eyes, she knew she didn't have to ask. He would go to hell and back for her, it was what being a best friend was all about.

 **Always, Hales, you know that. What's up?**

If there was such a title as: 'World's Quickest Person In Responding To A Text,' Haley James would have won by a landslide. He loved to tease her about it, though he secretly loved that she was so reliable.

Curly ran out of here about five minutes ago, said she had to go to the bathroom, but I think she's been gone too long. Can you check the usual places?

Lucas sighed and grabbed his bag, shoving his books back into it. Even if he did find her within ten minutes, he knew he wouldn't be back for the remainder of the class.

He leaned low to whisper to his teacher. She gave him a sympathetic look when he mentioned her name and nodded. Peyton had grown used to it, the people at their school treating her as if she were made of glass. She was tougher than they gave her credit for.

On a hunch, he threw open the double doors of the library and began to make his way towards the history section.

Though the carpet had long been changed, neither one of them would ever forget the exact spot. He'd found her lying there, hands wrapped around her injured leg. What she thought had been glass in her knee had actually been a bullet, and it had nearly killed her.

 _You're always saving me._

"Peyton?"

 _Somebody's got to._

Peyton glanced up at him, not bothering to brush her tears away with the back of her hand. She simply slid over and made room for him to sit down beside her.

"What happened?" Lucas asked softly, brushing his thumb across her cheek to catch a few stray tears.

"Some girls were talking about the shooting." She muttered. "I didn't really give it too much thought until they brought up my psycho stalker."

His blood boiled, the way it did whenever anyone mentioned Derek/Ian's name. He was currently serving twenty-to-life in the nearby prison. If his goal had been to scar Peyton for life, then he'd succeeded.

"What did they say?"

Peyton sighed and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He immediately adjusted his position to make her more comfortable, his hand found hers and he squeezed it softly.

That was one of the thing she loved about Lucas: he was always okay with just holding her until she was ready to speak.

"They said, and I quote: _'Wow. First you lose your mom, and then you get shot in the leg, and then you get your very own psycho stalker! How much more fucked up can her life get? She's so pathetic!'_ "

Lucas had to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He wanted to demand that Peyton tell him those self-centered bitches names, and then send Brooke and Haley after them, but he thought better of it.

She'd be lucky if the others didn't find out, but he wouldn't tell them. The last thing they needed was more drama, especially after Nathan's almost-fight in the hallway that morning.

Lucas loved his little brother, he really did, and he knew that Nathan was only looking out for them, but he really was an idiot sometimes.

"You're lucky Brooke wasn't there." He told her. "Or else there would have been blood shed."

"Thank god for that." Peyton replied, squeezing his hand. "I already had one best friend almost get into a fight today because he thought he was defending me, I don't need another."

Lucas sighed. "Peyt... Does it bother you, when me, or Nathan, or even Haley, or Brooke stand up for you?"

She shook her head. "No... Not really."

"You're lying." He accused, poking her waist. "You're not looking me in the eye, Sawyer!"

Peyton frowned. That was the thing about being close with someone, they knew everything about you, and she couldn't decide if that was good thing or not.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

She shrugged. "Sometimes, yeah..."

"Peyton." Lucas rolled his eyes. His over-protectiveness bugged her? Too bad, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Lucas." Peyton mocked him. "Seriously, it's fine, but sometimes I wonder why you guys even bother with me."

He rolled his eyes again. "You know why, Blondie. You are our friend, and we love you. So get used to it, because we're not going anywhere."

Lucas stood up, extending his hand out to her. When she didn't take it, he let out a long, frustrated sigh and dropped back down beside her.

"Peyton?"

"If you hadn't run back into the school that day..." She glanced down at the carpet. She'd never forget how it was stained bright red with her blood. "Then Keith would still be alive, Luke..."

She still blamed herself, for getting shot, for Keith running into the school for an attempt to save them, and for Lucas carrying her out when he could have stayed inside to help his uncle talk down the shooter, Jimmy Edwards.

"Peyton." Lucas gripped her shoulders before gently lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"That was _not_ your fault." He told her. "Peyton, it's not like you _asked_ to be shot!"

"Just like you didn't _ask_ to run back into the school to save me that day!" Peyton shot back.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." Lucas drew out. "I want you to listen to me, alright? I made the choice to go back into the school that day, because I was not going to leave you there. I'm your friend, Sawyer, and like it or not, I'm here to protect you, and love you, and bug you with my over-protectiveness. You're just gonna have to deal with that, okay?"

Peyton managed a smile, taking his outstretched hand so he could pull her to her feet.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you almost beat the new kid's ass." Brooke muttered as they walked into their first period.

Nathan scoffed. "Like you didn't want to do the same thing, Brooke."

She thought about it for a minute before nodding. He was right, she had wanted to, because it involved her best friend. If someone messed with Peyton, or any of her friends, their ass was grass.

"Yo!" He called, standing up and waving his arms above his head. "Yo! Nate! Over here, man!"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brown haired friend and led the way over to the table that Tim had saved for them.

While each lab station had three tools pulled up beside the table, the desks at the further end of the classroom were only two seaters, meaning that Brooke would have to sit behind him.

"Sorry..." He muttered, shooting her an apologetic look.

Brooke shrugged, dropping her stuff down onto the empty desk. "Hey, at least this way, I can cheat off of you whenever we have a test... Oh, wait... I forgot. You suck at chemistry."

He snorted and Nathan glared at him. Besides his brother, Tim was his best friend, though sometimes, he couldn't remember why, exactly.

"Watch it, Davis." He mock-warned, standing up. "You don't wanna mess with me..."

"Wanna bet?" The brunet replied, poking his arm. "Come on, Nate! Come at me!"

Brooke wasn't expecting him to actually come at her, but he did, grabbing her around the waist to sling her over his shoulder. She squealed and slapped his back, begging for him to put her down.

Nathan chuckled and tightened his grip on her legs. He wasn't always the hard ass that people took him for. Hi friends knew him better than anyone, and they knew that he had a soft side that he didn't always show in fear of showing weak.

Dan had taught him well.

"Nate!" Brooke groaned. "Let me go... Please?"

"Say it, Brooke." He replied, leaning against the desk. "Say it, and I'll let you go. I mean, I can do this all day. You don't weigh a thing."

She let out a long sigh, knowing exactly what he wanted from her. Haley and Peyton had been forced to repeat the words a thousand times before when they were in the same position, though for Peyton, it was usually Lucas who she had to say it to.

"Hey, Tim. Is Brooke's face red yet? What has it been, three minutes already? I think that's a new record, Davis!"

"Nathan Scott." Brooke drew out, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "Is Tree Hill's _best_ basketball player in the history of Tree Hill basketball players, and he also deserves to be voted Teen People's 'Sexiest Man Alive,' for he is the _most_ sexy man I have ever met."

As the class erupted in laughter, Nathan swung her back over to land on her feet, reaching out to steady her when she stumbled.

"Was that so hard?"

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled. Out of their group of friends, she was the most like him, she understood him the best. Which explained why she was the only one who wasn't angry at him for the stunt he had pulled in the hallway earlier.

"Hey." Tim nudged him, nodding towards the door.

There was the dork who had knocked Peyton flat on his ass. Nathan's eyes hardened.

"Tim." He muttered. "Switch seats with Brooke."

"What?" Tim demanded, glancing over at Brooke, who was silently gathering her belongings. "No way, Nate! I don't want to sit next to that loser!"

"Tim." Nathan said evenly, jerking his thumb to her previous spot. "Just do this for me, man. Please."

He continued to grumble as Brooke moved to sit beside the captain of the basketball team. The move didn't go unnoticed by Julian.

Marvin/Mouth had been right about the Scott Brothers, or at least one of them. After he'd knocked Peyton Sawyer over in the hallway, it had been Nathan Scott who had slammed him up against the lockers, and now it was Nathan Scott who had made his friend move just so he could have Brooke Davis sitting beside him, instead of Julian.

As he made his way towards the only empty seat in the class, he tried to meet the beautiful girl's eyes.

She stared down at her desk.

"Good morning, class." The teacher greeted, finally entering the classroom. "Isn't it sad how soon summer vacation ends?"

The class grunted in agreement. Julian watched as Nathan leaned in to whisper something to Brooke. She giggled and shoved him back.

"I took the liberty of splitting you into pairs of three for your lab groups."

Brooke rolled her eyes. If there was one thing she hated more than math, it was chemistry. She was going to be a fashion designer, did she really need to memorize the elements on the periodic table for that to happen?

"Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis..."

Nathan held out his hand for a high five, grateful that he'd get to suffer through the class with her instead of someone he couldn't stand. Tim was his friend, but he began to pray that they wouldn't get stuck with him, because they would end up doing all the work.

"Is there a Julian Baker in this class?"

Julian raised his hand hesitantly. The day was just getting better and better for him.

Nathan's jaw tightened, Tim pouted, and Brooke slowly turned her head to look at the new boy, her other lab partner.

"Brooke."

She whipped her head back around as Nathan's hand landed on her shoulder. One by one, everyone else in the class was paired off, and then they were assigned their lab stations.

Nathan ended up in the middle, trying to put as much distance between the two as possible.

* * *

"Let's do something tonight."

Julian glanced up from the microscope. "What?"

"Does it look like I was talking to you?" Nathan replied harshly. He turned back to Brooke. "What do you think, Davis? Just the five of us, after practice."

"Sounds fun." Brooke told him. "Nate, maybe we should help..."

"Scott!"

He groaned, knowing that voice all too well. It was Whitey, his hard ass basketball coach. Someone must have tipped him off about the attempted fight.

"I'll be back." He muttered, squeezing her shoulders. Passing by Tim's table, he stopped and leaned down to whisper in his friend's ear. "Keep an eye on her until I get back."

Tim nodded gratefully. He was more than happy to abandon the work he wasn't doing, in order to do something for his best friend.

"So." Julian muttered as soon as the scary Scott boy was gone. "Those are your friends, huh?"

Brooke rolled her when she caught Tim staring at her, leaning so far forward that he was sure to fall off his stool eventually. Leave it to Nathan to entrust the dumbest boy in Tree Hill to look out for her.

"What do _you_ know?" She replied coldly. "You called Mouth a geek this morning. Why don't you look in the mirror sometime."

He sighed, remembering the way Mouth had described Brooke as being fiercely loyal to her friends.

 _She'd kill for the people she loves._

"Look... I didn't mean it like that..."

"Yeah, well." Brooke refused to look at him, suddenly interested in what her chem book had to say. "You said it, you can't really take it back. Mouth is my friend, alright? He's also the best guy I know, without including Nate and Luke. You had no right to judge him when you don't even know him. You also knocked my best friend on her ass."

Julian ran a hand through his hair. "About that..."

"Whatever." She muttered. "Just watch where you're going next time, okay? If Peyton had been hurt, at all, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be in a body bag at Tree Hill hospital."

"Yeah..." He laughed nervously. "What's with that guy, anyway? Nathan, I mean."

Brooke sighed. Where to begin?

Why was she finding herself trying to defend her friend to Julian? Nathan had already made it clear that the new boy was public enemy number one, she shouldn't have even been talking to him.

"Nathan..." She began, glancing over at the door. He was still in deep conversation with Whitey. "Look, again, you can't judge a person who you don't know, okay? Like I said, Nate, Mouth, and Lucas are some of the best guys I know. Nathan is just overprotective with the people he cares about, namely, me, Haley, and Peyton. It's really sweet, and also very annoying, but I love him just the same."

A _little_ overprotective? With the way Nathan had slammed him into the lockers, it had knocked the wind out of him.

"Whoa!"

Brooke pressed a hand her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles. She'd been right, Tim had been so focused on watching her every move that he'd leaned too far forward, falling flat on his face.

"You alright, Dim?"

Tim groaned in response.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked, reappearing. He glanced down at his teammate, extending a hand to help him up. "What the hell happened?"

Brooke glared at him. "Next time you assign someone to watch me when you can't, you might want to make sure it's someone who knows how to sit on a stool."

She turned back to her notes, doing her best to ignore him. Julian couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face.

"What are you smiling at, freak?" He demanded. "Davis... Come on... Deep down, you know you still love me."

Nathan moved closer to her, reaching out to poke her waist. She squealed and shoved him back, her smile slowly started to form again.

"Nathan..."

"C'mon, Brooke." He teased, poking her again. "You know you still love me. Say it! Say that I'm still your best friend."

"Peyton, and Haley are my-"

Nathan grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning against her heavily. "I _know_ we're still friends, Brooke Penelope Davis."

"Of course we are, Nathan Royal Scott." Brooke replied, finally giving in. "Now get off me, fat ass! You're crushing me!"

The bell rang, and Nathan shot her a dark look.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Davis." He warned. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

She squealed again and took off running for the door, her books in her arms. Nathan was quicker, he had his arms around her before she could even get to the first row.

Julian watched her leave, still laughing. Somehow, he knew that Brooke Davis was different, and though they had only had that one conversation, he actually kind of liked her.

She was beautiful, she was loyal, she was smart, and she was funny. Her only flaw was that she hung out with Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's number one asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice shot."

He laughed as the ball sailed through the air. He'd made the basket, despite how sore he was after the hours of torture Whitey had put them through during practice. He caught the ball as it bounced back to him, before turning to face her.

"Nice legs."

Peyton rolled her eyes and dropped her gym bag. It landed with a thud as she moved to stand beside him.

"What are you still doing here, Curly?"

She shrugged, grabbing the ball from his hands. "Brooke's my ride, you know how she's always the last one out of the locker room. Anyway, didn't Nathan tell you? Apparently we're going out, all of us."

Peyton went to make a shot, but Lucas blocked her, winding his arms around her waist so she'd miss. She abandoned the ball, pushing heavily against his chest as she laughed. His grip on her only tightened.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Brooke teased, appearing with Haley. "What? I could see it. You're both so broody. You could brood together."

He sighed and released his hold on her. It was just his luck that anytime he got to be alone Peyton, one of the others came by and caught them during innocent moments, holding hands, hugging, goofing around.

"Where's Nathan?" Haley asked, abandoning her bag and dropping down onto the lowest bleacher.

"He probably needed a cold shower after watching you during your cheer practice today, Hales." Lucas replied with a grin. "I couldn't help but notice him staring at your ass... Ouch! Damn it, Haley!"

She smacked him. Hard.

Her friends couldn't help but laugh as a blush swept across her cheeks. They constantly teased her about her feelings for the younger Scott brother. She found herself defending their status as best friends time after time.

"Hiya, lame asses." Nathan greeted. "Who are we making fun of this time."

Peyton gestured to the blushing red head.

"Leave her alone." He said, moving towards her. He grabbed Haley's hands, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go. Hales? You riding with us?"

Haley nodded, her blush only growing when he bent down to retrieve her gym bag for her. He always insisted on carrying it, even after the roughest practice of the week.

"C'mon, P. Sawyer." Brooke grabbed the blonde's hand. "We'll meet you guys at Karen's, okay? Let's go."

* * *

"So." She said, once they were alone. "What's going on between you and Lucas?"

Peyton shot her a wary look. Brooke had a bad habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong, and while she loved her best friend dearly, she wasn't ready to reveal her feelings for Lucas, whatever they were, to anyone.

"Just friends." She replied.

"You're lying." Brooke accused. "You're not looking me in the eye, Blondie! It doesn't matter what he does, Lucas has gotten under your skin."

"That's not true..." Peyton protested, fixating her gaze out the window. Why was she being so relentless? She was single, Brooke was single, Haley was single, why did they need a boyfriend to depend on?

Sometimes, it was better to be friends with guys... Even if you did dream about them... Every. Single. Night.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" She drew out. "Just admit it! You're attracted to him, in all of his bad boy/ _'I love to read Hemingway, and quote exerts from my favorite books' 'You're always saving me/Somebody's got to'_ glory!"

"No."

"No, you're not attracted to him?" Brooke demanded, finally finding a parking space. "Or, no, you won't admit it?"

"I can't." Peyton told her. "If I admit it... If I even let the thought in for just a second... What does that say about me?"

She sighed, reaching out to take the blonde's hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until they saw Nathan pulling up.

"Peyton."

She paused, her free hand resting on the door knob. "B. Davis?"

"It says that you're human." Brooke muttered. "It says that you want a nice boyfriend, someone who will protect you, and love you. It says that you're a girl who wants to believe in love, and you deserve that, P. Sawyer. You deserve someone who will love your skinny ass, and your chickeny legs, and your amazing heart. You really do, Blondie."


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan had tried to insist on driving her home. After declining repeatedly, he'd simply shot her an annoyed look and left with Tim.

Haley loved walking. Her friends made fun of her for it, but there was nothing she loved more than walking home barefoot in the rain. Walking was a great excuse to get out, to get some fresh air. It was also good exercise, as she didn't get enough of that during her cheer practices.

Her phone buzzed.

 **Don't come crying to me if you get abducted because you're too stubborn to accept the ride that I so kindly offered you.**

Haley laughed. It was just like Nathan to take something so simple so personally. It was a fault of his, but she loved him just the same.

Aww, c'mon, Scott. You know the only reason you offered to drive me home is because you wanted to spend more time with me...(;

She was pushing the limit, but for some reason, she didn't care. Maybe it was because they were texting, and he couldn't tease her for the way she was smiling, or the blush that had once again graced her cheeks.

When you're right, you're right, Hayles. :)

"Oh!" Haley blurted out as she collided into the stranger. "I am so sorry... This was my... Are you okay? I'm sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"

"I'm fine." Julian replied coldly.

She froze, torn between listening to Nathan's earlier rant about how the new boy was now public enemy number one, and feeling guilty because it had been her fault.

"You're Haley James, right?" He asked, holding his hand out. "I'm Julian Baker... We sort of met earlier."

"I'm sorry..." Haley began. "I'm best friends with Lucas... And Nathan..."

Julian laughed. "Well, then, I'm sorry too."

While she found his comment to be slightly backhanded, she understood where he was coming for. Nathan Scott was known for, and prone to bad reactions when it came to the people he cared about.

Haley sighed and shook his hand. It was the least she could do, after her best friend had overreacted to a total accident, and she had almost sent him to the sidewalk.

"So." Julian followed along beside her. "Word on the street is that you're Tree Hill's best tutor... I was thinking of signing up to offer my services as well."

"Oh yeah?" Haley replied distractedly. She was too busy looking over her shoulder to process his words. It would be just her luck that Nathan, or Lucas, or one of the other guys on the team to see her talking to him.

If she was being watched, then surly, word would get back to Nathan. The last thing she needed was for him to get in a fight because of her.

"I also heard that you're most likely going to be valedictorian."

She shrugged. Her friends were all rooting for her, and secretly, she had been planning her speech since the 8th grade. Lucas was the only one who knew about it, because he'd snooped through her desk when she'd made the mistake of leaving him alone in her room. She'd smacked him, and punched him, and then she'd threatened to beat him up if he ever mentioned it to anyone.

So far, his lips had remained sealed.

"I'm hoping." Haley admitted, glancing down at her phone. Nathan hadn't texted back, he was most likely driving.

Haley James wasn't anything like he'd expected. He'd already labeled Brooke, and Peyton as followers. In the presence of the Scott Brothers, they acted as if he didn't exist, but there he was, having an actual conversation with one of the most popular girls in school, and she was actually being nice.

"I don't get it." Julian muttered after a few moments of silence. "I just don't get it, Haley."

"Don't get what?" She asked, readjusting the strap of her gym back across her right shoulder.

'You."

Haley raised an eye brow. "Me? What about me?"

"You're smart." Julian pointed out. "You're like, the smartest girl at Tree Hill, right? Then how are you popular? Pompoms and textbooks don't mix. You shouldn't be in that crowd, and neither should Marvin... Mouth, whatever his name is. My point is, you don't fit into that group. So how the hell are you popular?"

Haley reeled back as if he'd slapped her, tears welling in her eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't questioned it herself, but who the hell was he to point it out?

"Shit..." Julian muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that..."

"Haley?"

Tires screeched, and angry shouts could be heard from a mile away as Nathan Scott left his car in the middle of the road, keys still in ignition.

"Hales?" He asked quietly, jogging to get to her. He reached out, brushing his thumb across her cheek to collect a few stray tears.

"Haley." Nathan said again, his tone even. "What's wrong? Why are you... _You_. What the hell did you say to her, huh?"

He shoved Julian, raising his arm.

"Nathan!" Haley snapped, grabbing him. "Nathan! Hey! He's not worth it, okay? Let it go!"

"Yeah." Julian mocked. He was growing tired of Nathan Scott always coming to the rescue. "It's not worth it, Nathan."

Nathan's fingers locked around her wrist. "You're lucky."

Tim suddenly appeared out of nowhere, punching the new boy before either one of then could react. "You ain't that lucky."

He reached out to rest a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, unsure of what to say. There was no way that he'd allow her to walk home, with tears streaming down her face. Even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her.

"Tim?"

"Do what you gotta do, Nate."

Nathan pulled on Haley's hand, leading her back to his car. He held the door open for her, letting it fall shut before sliding behind the wheel.

The new kid was really getting on his nerves.

Nathan listened to her sobs as they began to die down. His jaw tightened as his hand wrapped around the gear shift. Julian had tripped Peyton, he'd made Haley cry, he was asking for it. He pulled out back out into traffic, his thoughts full of ways to make new boy Julian Baker pay.

No one messed with one of Nathan Scott's girls and got away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hales." Nathan drew out, pulling over to the side of the road. "I'm sorry, okay? I tried to be responsible tonight, but that idiot got out of line. I promise I wasn't gonna hit him. Please... Don't be mad at me."

Haley sighed, thinking back to all the times he'd protected her while growing up. He was always apologizing for her having to witness his worst moments, but never for getting in a fight because someone had done something to piss him off.

"I'm not mad." She told him, gazing out the window. They seemed to be miles from nowhere. "I'm... I'm just disappointed, Nathan."

Didn't she realize that he was only trying to look out for her? He would never be able to sit back and watch someone hurt her when he could do something about it. She needed to get used to it, because he was never going to let anything happen to her.

"In me?"

"In a lot of things." Haley shrugged. "When are you gonna grow up?"

Nathan held his hands up in surrender. "What do you expect me to do? Just sit back and watch while some jerk harasses you?"

"That's exactly what I expect you to do!" She snapped, undoing her seat belt. "Because you're not always the guy that has to jump in and do something, and I'm not a damsel in distress. You're not Superman, Nathan. You don't always have to save the day."

He caught her hand before she could exit the car. She wasn't going anywhere, not until he tried to explain himself to her, something he felt he needed to do. "You're overreacting. I didn't even _hit_ the guy! I just walked away."

"No." Haley laughed bitterly. "I pulled you away, and then _Tim_ hit him. He really is your little shadow, isn't he?"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say to one another. Nathan suddenly reached across and re-buckled her seat belt.

"Nathan..."

"Hales." He mimicked. "C'mon, just let me drive you home, please? You can insult me, or ignore me, or do whatever you want, but you're not walking."

Haley blinked, considering his offer. She wanted to be angry with him, she really did, but he was her friend, and she loved him for that.

"Wait a minute..." Nathan paused, his hands lingering around the wheel. Had he really not looked at her during the school day. "Is this..."

"What?" Haley demanded, lowering her head to hide her blush. "Nathan! What?!"

"Is this a new outfit?"

She began to laugh. She owed Brooke and Peyton five bucks each, boys were truly clueless when it came to girls. "He noticed. Yes, it is. It's all part of the new me. Do you like?"

"Yeah." Nathan shrugged, he thought she always looked great. "But what's wrong with the old you?"

It was one of the things he loved about her, the way she was unafraid to be herself. Yeah, she was unlike Brooke and Peyton, and yeah, they'd won the title of 'Most Unlikely To Be Best Friends' hands down. Haley was different, he would never change a thing about her.

"Nothing." Haley replied, tugging at her cami. She'd changed after practice, finding it too hot to wear her sweater any longer. "I just thought I'd branch out into some new things."

He chuckled. "This could be good. Like what?"

Senior year was supposed to be all about excitement, and new beginnings, and getting ready to leave your old life behind. Haley Bob James had always been the bright, beautiful, sheltered daughter of Jimmy, and Lydia James, their youngest daughter. She'd been the best friend of Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer for as long as she could remember.

There was nothing wrong with change.

"I don't know." Haley admitted, she hadn't put that much thought into it. "I just want to live in the moment, enjoy senior year. There's a lot of stuff I wanted to try that I never did."

"Like fooling around with me?"

She blushed and he laughed. As much as she tried to hide it, he always caught her red handed with her rosy cheeks. He did it on purpose now, pushing the limit just to get her adorable reaction.

She smacked him. Hard. "Like snowboarding. Idiot."

Nathan rolled his eyes. Dan had taken him and Lucas snowboarding thousands of times, and they'd tried to drag her along, always earning a big, fat, no! "Okay, well I can teach you how to do that too."

"Yeah? Cool."

He realized that they'd been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour. That was another thing he loved about her, how easy their conversations came, and how long they could keep them going for.

"What else?"

Haley stared down at the floor mat. "Singing..."

Nathan raised an eye brow, starting the car back up. It still amazed him how he could be friends with someone for so long, and still learn something new about them every single day. "Do you sing?"

"I... No..." Haley drew out. "I mean, I sing when no one's around."

"Well I think you should sing for me sometime." He grinned, reaching out to squeeze her arm.

She rolled her eyes. She would love to sing for him, when pigs flew. "Right... I'll catch you on the slopes."

He pulled back into traffic, laughing as she began to fiddle with the radio. They could never agree on a station, she enjoyed country while he loved to blast rap music as he drove around.

"You know." Nathan muttered, glancing at her again. "I don't know how I'd deal with all this crap with my mom, and Dan, and Keith if you weren't around."

"Well you're welcome." Haley replied. She knew how hard it had been for him, finding out that his father had been the one to murder his uncle in cold blood. When he'd tried pushing everyone else away, she'd stayed close, even spending an entire weekend at his home after the trial. It had been three days without sleep, but she had been happy to stay by his side, waiting for him to share his feelings.

 _Hales? Why are you still here?_

 _Because you're my friend, and because I love you._

"I'm serious." He told her. "It's like the worse things got with that situation... You didn't ditch me, you didn't focus your rage at Dan on me."

She reached out to take his hand, something she had done a million times before. "Does he still try to call you?"

Nathan nodded, his jaw tightening. "Dan always was a stubborn bastard. He doesn't realize that Lucas and I want nothing to do with him. He's dead to me, Hales."

"Hey." Haley said, her grip on his hand tightening. "I'm always here for you, Nathan. Are you okay?"

Whenever someone asked him that question, he lashed out, telling them that it was none of their damn business. But when she asked him...

"Whatever I said last time you asked me that question probably still applies." He replied.

Haley glanced down at her watch. It wasn't that late, she didn't really have a curfew, and her homework could wait. "Want to get some coffee? I'm sure there's still some left at Karen's if you want to talk about it."

"Actually..." Nathan drew out, shooting her a weak grin. "I'm kind of tired of talking about it."

"Oh... Okay..." She nodded. If he didn't want to talk, then she wouldn't push him. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Haley James was the most amazing girl he knew. She was always giving, even when the world seemed to be out to get her.

He managed to give her a stronger smile. "I was thinking about what you said, about living in the moment, and I realized, that if I'm going to live in the moment, then I just want to live in it with you, and our friends. So, were you serious? About doing something for me?"

"Well..." Haley laughed nervously. "That depends... What is it?"

Nathan reached out and cut the music, turning the volume all the way down with a grin. She knew him all too well.

"Nathan... No."

"Here's your chance." He replied. "Come on! You said you do _anything_ to help me, and this would really help me take my mind off things."

Haley rolled her eyes. She had promised to help him, because he was her friend, and because he deserved to be happy. So, she'd do it, just for him. Just because he was Nathan, her annoying, overprotective, basketball playing, loyal, funny best friend.

"You asked for it." She warned.

"Yeah." Nathan said, pulling into her driveway. "I did."

 _I love the time and in between_  
 _the calm inside me_  
 _in the space where I can breathe_  
 _I believe there is a_  
 _distance I have wandered_  
 _to touch upon the years of_  
 _reaching out and reaching in_  
 _holding out holding in_

 _I believe_  
 _this is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _and I'll defend it as long as I can be_  
 _left here to linger in silence_  
 _if I choose to_  
 _would you try to understand_

 _I know this love is passing time_  
 _passing through like liquid_  
 _I am drunk in my desire..._  
 _but I love the way you smile at me_  
 _I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near..._  
 _I believe..._

 _I believe_  
 _this is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _and I'll defend it as long as_  
 _I can be left here to linger in silence_  
 _if I choose to_  
 _would you try to understand_

 _Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free_  
 _the mold that clings like desperation_  
 _Mother can't you see I've got_  
 _to live my life the way I feel is right for me_  
 _might not be right for you but it's right for me..._  
 _I believe..._

 _I believe_  
 _this is heaven to no one else but me_  
 _and I'll defend it as long as_  
 _I can be left here to linger in silence_  
 _if I choose to_  
 _would you try to understand it_

 _I would like to linger here in silence_  
 _if I choose to_  
 _would you understand it_  
 _would you try to understand..._

Nathan began to applaud, loudly. Haley blushed again and began to duck her head, but he gently forced her chin upward so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Haley James." He muttered, a grin spreading across his face. "You are truly one of a kind."

It would have been the perfect moment for a kiss, but she chickened out, instead burrowing her face into his shoulder and winding her arms around his torso.

"Thanks for the ride." Haley said. "I love you, Nathan."

Nathan laughed sadly and hugged her back, holding her to his chest. "I love you too, Hales."

"Always?"

"And forever."


	8. Chapter 8

"Nathan and Haley?" He asked, trying to regain his balance. "Do you see it too? Please tell me I'm not the only one."

Peyton rolled her eyes and tried to take her bag from him. He'd insisted on carrying it for her, despite her protests. He'd simply ignored her, holding the door open to the cafe so she could walk through first.

"You're not the only one." She agreed. Nathan and Haley were both very stubborn people, but she was still rooting for them. "Maybe they'll get their heads out of their asses soon and realize that they're perfect for one another."

Lucas scoffed. He knew his brother, and if there was one word that best described him, it was stubborn. He was good at hiding his feelings, even better at denying that they even existed.

"Yeah." He muttered, elbowing her. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

Laughing, he followed her inside, abandoning both bags at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't want her to feel like he didn't trust her being by herself for even a night.

"Will you stay?" Peyton asked, guessing his thoughts. She dropped down onto the third step, resting her head in her hands. "God, Luke! I'm such a girl! I can't even spend the night in my own bedroom without having a panic attack."

"Peyton."

Lucas dropped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. "You went through something really traumatic, okay? It's gonna take some time, but you'll learn to fight back. You're one of the strongest people I know, Curly, and don't you forget that."

She managed a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the remainder of the stairs behind her. He followed her without asking questions, though his eyes were full of confusion.

"I want to show you something." Peyton opened her bedroom door. "I haven't told any of you about this, but..."

Lucas stepped inside, reaching out to flip on the light. Her room looked exactly the same, red paint, her sketches taking up ever available space on the wall. On her dresser, desk, and beside table were framed pictures of the five of them in varying degrees of happiness.

The only difference was the male-shaped punching bag in the middle of the room, her boxing gloves lay on the bed.

She walked over, wrapping them around her wrists. She glanced over at Lucas, waiting for his reaction.

"Peyton?" He asked hesitantly. "Why... Just... Why?"

"Derek..." Peyton let out a long sigh. "My real Derek got me into boxing... He said that I needed to learn how to fight back, and he's right, Luke."

She kicked the punching bag's foam stomach, a small smile appearing on her face. She kicked it again, and again, and again. She delivered a punch to its jaw before turning back to face him.

Lucas was speechless. He dropped down onto her bed and let out a low chuckle. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer never ceased to surprise him.

"Luke?"

"That's..." He paused. "That's one way to deal with things... Peyton? You know Nathan and I are here to protect you, right?"

Peyton moved to sit beside him.

"You're always saving me." She quoted. "And I love you for that, Luke, I really do, but I need to learn how save myself sometimes too."

He reached out and took her hand, squeezing softly. She was one of his best friends, and just like Brooke and Haley, he'd vowed to always protect her. He'd left her alone once, Brooke and Peyton had fought back, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I just want you to be safe." Lucas admitted. "And if this is gonna help you, then I say go for it. But just so you know, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Nathan. We'll be here, always looking out for you, even if you try to send us away."

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. There was the Lucas Scott she knew and loved, one of the only people who had never left her.

"So." He squeezed her hand again. "Show me whatcha got, Sawyer. I wanna see your bad ass moves!"

Still laughing, she got up and went to mock punch him. He caught her wrist, spinning her back around. His arms locked around as he lost his balance, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"Nice self defense moves, Sawyer." Lucas teased. "I could really see you fighting off a squirrel. Maybe you should just let me protect you after all."

"Okay." Peyton agreed, rolling over on her side. "But I'm gonna keep it up. I mean, I look pretty hot when I work out."

"Yeah..." He muttered, too low for her to hear. "Yeah, you really do."


	9. Chapter 9

"You know what I hate more than chemistry?" She asked as he joined her in walking up the stairs.

Nathan shrugged, pretty sure he already knew her answer. Brooke Davis and chemistry was like Haley trying to make a basket, not good.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly." Brooke replied, leading the way into the classroom. "I mean, I don't need this to become successful as a fashion designer! Can't we just ditch today, Nate?"

"Not during basketball season." Nathan replied, shooting her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Davis, but Whitey will kill me if he finds out that I ditched. Let's just get this morning over with, alright?"

She dropped down beside him, crossing her arms and pretending to pout. He laughed and elbowed her.

"C'mon, Brooke." He said, still laughing. "We've got a killer party this weekend at my house, alright? We'll have our fun then."

Julian walked in, Tim right behind him. There was an awkward silence as Brooke caught sight of the new boy's black eye.

"Nathan..." She drew out, her eyes narrowing. "You're worried about Whitey finding out that you ditching class, but not about this? Nate... What did you do?"

"Hey." Nathan snapped. "I didn't do _anything_ , alright? So why are you jumping to conclusions, and giving me the third degree, huh? In case you were wondering, that was Tim, not me."

Tim held his hands up in surrender. "That loser was asking for it."

"That loser." Julian replied. "Is sitting right next to you, dumb ass."

Brooke snorted, earning a glare from both of the basketball players. She blushed, flipping her notebook open to a fresh page so she could doodle.

"That's what I thought." Nathan muttered. "Hey, Tim, wanna come to the River Court with Luke, and some of the guys tonight?"

"I'm in it to win it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Just say yes, Tim."

Julian blinked and leaned forward slightly to get a better look at Brooke's picture. She was sketching a dress, with a full skirt. It was beautiful.

Their teacher walked in moments later, announcing that it was yet again time for another lab assignment. Brooke glanced at Nathan and sighed.

Just like the day before, Julian was left out of the conversations. It did surprise him that Nathan Scott was actually doing the work, making little to no mistakes. Brooke, on the other hand, seemed to be completely lost.

His theory was confirmed when she went to pour their chlorine bleach into the ammonia.

"Brooke!" Julian snapped, his fingers locking around her wrist. "Stop! Don't mix those ones!"

She looked up at him in alarm, as Nathan stared him down, his expression dangerous.

"I..." She managed to get out. "I... I'm sorry... I don't know what I..."

"No." He replied, placing the beaker back on the table. " _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you... It's just that, if those two chemicals are mixed, then it causes some pretty nasty fumes."

Nathan began to mock-applaud, his eyes still dark. "Great, the dork saved the day. Now let go of her."

Julian realized that he was still gripping her arm, but she had wrapped her hand around his own wrist after becoming frightened by his tone.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, releasing his grip on her all together.

"Yeah." Brooke muttered, glancing back at Nathan. "I... Umm... Thank you, Julian... That could have been really bad... Look, I'll admit, I'm not the smartest girl in this school. I'm sorry... I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Stop apologizing, Brooke." Nathan reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like you were about to blow up the school, or something."

For once, Julian actually agreed with the jock. No one could be good at everything, and it had just been an accident. No one got hurt, and yet, here was this beautiful, intelligent girl, acting as if she had just set the school on fire.

"Don't apologize." Julian echoed. "Honest mistake. Look, if you ever need help, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to tutor you, or whatever."

"Yeah." He said, crossing his arms. "I bet you would be."

The bell rang, and as he always did, he waited for her to collect her belongings and fall into step beside him.

But Brooke stayed where she was, reaching out to hand Julian a spare beaker to be put back in the cupboard. He grinned at her, and much to his surprise, she smiled back.

"Yo, Nate." Tim tugged on his Letterman jacket. "You comin? Let's go find the gang and kick it before next class."

"You go ahead." Nathan replied distractedly. "I'll catch up."

"Nate-"

"Tim." He snapped, tearing his gaze away from Brooke. "I said: I'll. Catch. Up. Now get out of here, and let me deal with this."

Just like with Peyton, and Haley, Nathan had always felt responsible for Brooke. She was an only child, and her parents were never around to give her a second thought. Her heart was so easily breakable, and he just wanted to be the one to keep her from getting hurt again. Brooke Penelope Davis deserved someone who would give up anything to be with her.

Julian Baker was not the guy for Brooke Davis. Nathan would have rather seen her with Tim before he'd ever give his consent to the Brulian relationship.

He didn't like the look the new boy was giving his friend. He swung his backpack over his left shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Brooke." Nathan said, nodding towards the door.

Brooke hesitated, glancing back and forth between the two boys. Finally, she sighed and grabbed her backpack, turning to give Julian one more small smile.

"Brooke." He said again, hooking his hand around her upper arm. "Come on."

She allowed her long time friend to drag her along behind him, only slowing when they neared the stair case.

"Nate..."

"Brooke." Nathan mimicked. "What the hell was that? Do you like this guy, or something? Huh?"

"Of course not!" Brooke snapped, but she felt like she was lying. "God, Nate, he was nice to me, so I was just returning the favor."

Nathan Scott was smarter than people gave him credit for. He'd seen how Julian stared at Brooke, longing for her to notice him. And for the first time, it seemed that the most popular girl at Tree Hill had.

"I hope that's all it was." He replied. "Cause if it's not, then things are gonna get ugly. Listen to me, and listen good, Davis. Stay the hell away from that guy. I don't have a good feeling about him."

She held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, Nate. I promise."

Satisfied, Nathan grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulder, leading the way down the stairs. He had meant what he'd said, things would get ugly if he caught Julian Baker around one of his girls again. He was the type of guy who protected the people he loved.

Julian had knocked Peyton on her ass, strike one.

Julian had made his Hales cry, strike two.

Julian was flirting with Brooke, a girl who was clearly out of his league, strike three.

Nathan had told Brooke that things would get worse if she continued to even acknowledge the new boy's existence. He'd keep his promise, but he was currently thinking that it wouldn't hurt to give Julian Baker a little warning.

He had a plan, now he just needed his boys to back him up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi..."

He stared down at her in shock. There she was, in front of everyone, slowing her pace until she came to a stop directly in front of his locker.

"Umm..." Julian stuttered. "Hi... Hey... Yo... How's it... Hi, Brooke."

Brooke giggled, shifting her books from one arm to the other. "What are you gonna say next, Baker Boy? _Shalom?"_

He could have blushed. The most beautiful girl in Tree Hill high was standing there, speaking to him, and she was actually being _nice_.

"What's up?" Julian closed his locker and moved down the hallway with her by his side. "How'd your chem test go?"

Her smile faltered.

"Actually..." Brooke drew out, handing him a folded piece of paper. "You said you'd help me if I needed it... Right?"

He winced as he saw the big, fat **_F_** written across the top of her paper. He handed it back to her and let out a long sigh.

"Let me guess... You want me to tutor you?"

She nodded slowly. It had taken her hours to muster up the courage to ask him for help. It was risky, doing it during school hours, with the constant feeling that she was being watched, but she had no idea where he lived, and she didn't have his cell phone number.

"I know this is probably asking a lot..." Brooke began. "And I know it sounds weird, but I promise, I didn't tell Nathan anything, and if he messes with you, then just come find me, and I'll-"

"I'll do it."

She blinked. "Umm... What?"

"I said." Julian repeated with a laugh. "I'll do it, Brooke. I'll help you. When do you wanna start?"

"Sunday?" Brooke asked, still in shock. "I have the game on Friday, and plans with my friends on Saturday, but would Sunday work for you? My house, say around seven thirty?"

He nodded. "I'll be there."

"B. Davis!"

Arms suddenly grabbed her, pulling her away before she could even thank him. She tried to shoot Julian an apologetic smile as Haley and Peyton dragged her down the hallway.

"You're being watched." Peyton warned her. "What the hell are you trying to do, Brooke? Give Nathan another reason to go after this guy?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, grabbing the blonde's hand and linking her arm through Haley's. "Guys, relax. No one saw that. It's fine."

Little did she know, two of the youngest members on the varsity team _had_ been watching them, one even going as far as to take a picture of her on his phone to send to Nathan, along with the details of Brooke's 'study' date with Julian.

* * *

 **Luke. Come to the locker room. Team meeting. Emergency.**

* * *

"Nathan?" Lucas called out, dropping his bag. He'd gotten a text from his brother during class to meet in the locker room the second he could slip away. He'd simply asked for a bathroom pass.

"Luke." Nathan replied.

He was leaning up against a locker, his arms crossed. The team was there, backing him up. That was never a good sign.

"What's going on?" He asked, hesitantly taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Is everything alright, Nate?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Would you define a freak who tripped Peyton, made Haley cry, and hit on Brooke as an 'okay' situation, Luke?"

Lucas knew instantly who his little brother was talking about. He'd spent the entire ride to school badmouthing the new boy, Julian Baker. While he wasn't thrilled with the fact that Peyton had gotten knocked on her ass, and he hated the idea of anyone making a backhanded comment to Haley, he didn't see the point in bothering with the new kid. He already knew that Nathan hated him, so what was the point?

"Look, you guys." Nathan began to pace. "It's not right. This little punk doesn't get to come to our school, and hit on one of our girls. If you ask me, he shouldn't even allowed to walk in the same hallway as us, let alone breathe the same air. And now I find out that he's going over to Brooke's _house_ on Sunday? We gotta do something."

Tim nodded, and Lucas rolled his eyes. He was a good basketball player, but Tim Smith was dumber than a box of rocks. He followed Nathan's every move without question, where as Lucas actually took the time to think some of his brother's actions through.

"So then... What are we going to do?"

The leader chuckled, an idea already forming in his mind. "We're gonna make him suffer. Maybe then, he'll take a hint and get the hell out of Tree Hill. You guys remember our official introduction to the team, right?"

"Nathan." Lucas stood up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should just leave this one alone. I have a bad feeling-"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Where was the big brother he knew and loved, the brother who had always backed him up.

"Lucas." He clapped him on the back. "C'mon, man. We're doing this for the girls. Do you really like the idea of that dork hitting on Brooke?"

"Well... No..." Lucas admitted, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. In his eyes, no guy was good enough for Brooke Davis. She deserved the world.

A grin began to spread across the younger Scott brother's face. Whenever Lucas was having doubts, all Nathan had to do was mention one of the girls names, and he had him.

"C'mon, Luke." Nathan rested a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to see Brooke get her heart broken by some dumb ass new kid who doesn't know his place. Are you in, or out, Lucas? Cause I can deal with myself if that's your choice."

He let out a long sigh. There was never a time where he hadn't had Nathan's back, so why should this time be any different?

"I'm in." Lucas replied weakly, sitting back down.

Nathan shot him a satisfied smile. Everything was better when they backed each other up, he'd learned that while growing up with Lucas.

"I got it!" Tim said suddenly. "Seduce the girl he likes! You know, like, get inside her head, steal her away from him, then dump her; crush her heart."

"Tim." Lucas rolled his eyes. "That's the dumbest idea ever. Especially when the girl that he likes is Brooke... Apparently."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "It's genius!"

"You wanna hear genius?" Nathan replied. "He can't win Brooke's heart if he doesn't show up at her house to study."

"You're gonna _kill_ him?"

Lucas sighed and closed his eyes, begging for a little intelligence. How could someone be so stupid?

"If Nathan has anything to say about it, he's gonna stand her up." He replied, guessing his brother's plan. It was almost scary how well he knew Nathan.

"You got mad things, yo!" Tim held up his hand for a fist bump.

Nathan studied his old friend for a moment, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. "Tim... Just say it's a good plan."

"So, what happens if we haze this guy and he doesn't go away?"

"With what I've got planned, he will." Nathan crossed his arms. His plan was foolproof, nothing could go wrong. Julian Baker would finally realize that he was messing with the wrong people.

And he _was_ messing with the wrong people.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey mom." Lucas greeted, waltzing into the cafe. He dropped his gym bag, taking a seat at the counter.

"Hey hon." Karen replied, turning back to her work. She smiled as he flipped the Open sigh over, effectively closing for the night. She made another round of circles with her rag, trying to clear away the day's grime from the counter top.

"It smells good in here." He muttered. Karen's Cafe had always been his home away from home, he'd grown up with the smell of coffee and croissant. "Did you change your hair?"

She laughed. Sometimes, her son was truly oblivious. "If by change, you mean, dragged a brush through it? Then yeah."

"Well, it looks nice."

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Even after spending every weekend, and every other week during the summer with his father, Lucas was still the son she had raised. He was exactly like Keith sometimes, and for that, she could only be grateful.

"The magazine pages are sticky again. Little perv." Haley teased, appearing from the kitchen. She laughed as she caught sight of him. "Oh hey, Luke! You been reading this?

Lucas raised an eye brow. There was the Haley he knew and loved. "Is that the: 'Why _do I hang out with these people?' issue?_ Because you're on the cover of that, right?

"No, actually..." She replied, flipping to a random page. "It's the: _'My best friend is an idiot'_ issue, and there you are."

"Haley." Karen laughed and filled up an extra bowl with chili. "Would you like to join us?"

"Hell yes!"

"Actually." Lucas drew out, glancing back at the door. "I wasn't thinking about checking out the burning boat."

"Oh..."

"Not without eating first, you're not." Her mothering instincts took over as she pointed to the table. "Sit. Eat."

The two teenagers shared a look before moving to sit down. Karen was the voice of God when she wanted to be.

"So, honey. How was your day?"

"Good, thanks." Haley said, before he had a chance to respond. She picked up her spoon, only to put it back down again. "'Good' is relative, considering a third of the world is starving, which does not change the fact that I am clumsy as hell! Did I tell you that i fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air..."

She trailed off as she caught mother and son staring at her. She blushed, knowing all too well that once she started talking, it was often hard to get her to stop. "Too graphic? Sorry, I'll just be quiet."

Karen laughed and glanced across the table at her son. "So, I got something for you, Lucas."

"Actually, I found it" His best friend announced, earning another amused look from Karen. "Not that I was looking for something specifically, which implies some hideous sort of 'Joey loves Dawson' scenario, and completely creeps me out... But... You know, we saw it, and... Well, give him the book!"

Still laughing, she handed it off to him, her smile growing. While basketball was his number one hobby, she also knew that he had a thing for books, and quotes. Lucas Scott was an old soul.

"Wow." Lucas muttered, turning it over. It was awesome, and it just proved how well his mother and his Haley knew him. "Julius Caesar."

" _There's a tide in the affairs of men'_ " Karen quoted. "Or something like that..."

"Nice." He said, shooting both of them a grin. "Thank you, guys. Thank you very much."

Haley shrugged. "Whatever... That's what you're into."

Lucas stood up to take his bowl to the sink so he could rinse it out. He glanced back at his best friend, nodding towards the door again. "You want to come?"

"Well..." She drew out, pretending to think it over. It wasn't like she had any other plans, and it felt like forever since she and Lucas had been able to do something, just the two of them. "I suppose I could be seen with you..." Let me just call home and tell them not to wait up."

Haley practically skipped over to the phone, grabbing it from the cradle to dial her home number from memory. Lucas leaned up against the counter to watch her, his eyes full of amusement.

"Hey, mom, it's Haley... Haley _James_ , your daughter" She glanced over at him and made a 'drinking' sign with her thumb and pinkie finger. "Listen, I'm gonna go out after work, and I'll be home. Okay? All right, bye."

He raised an eye brow as she hung up. Haley's mother had never even had a glass of wine before. "Was your mom drinking?"

"No!" She replied with a grin, grabbing her jacket. "I got the machine."

Lucas chuckled and followed her out. Haley James was truly, truly, one of a kind, and he wasn't sure if he would totally understand her all the time, but as her oldest friend, he didn't need to.

"Great practice, Lucas!" One of the J.V. players called as he passed them.

Haley laughed and nudged him with her elbow. He and Nathan were always attracting unwanted followers, wannabee basketball players who hoped to take their places one day.

"Hey." Lucas said, forcing a smile. "Thanks."

"You are just blowing up." She teased, linking her arm through his. They were slowly making their way towards the boat.

"Well, yeah, man. I'm a big star now." He replied. "You better hope I keep you around."

He was joking, and she knew that. Their friendship was as strong as it had been the day they had met. Sometimes, Haley felt like Lucas was one of the only people who truly understood her. Had it not been for Dan taking Karen to court to fight for custody of the older Scott brother, then she and Lucas may have never found Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton.

"You know." Haley warned, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I'm gonna try not to lose sleep over that. Thanks. So, last night, I'm watching Scandinavian week on the history channel, and I-"

Lucas held a hand up to cut her off. He loved Haley James, and all of her weirdness, but even he didn't understand her all the time. "Because..."

"Because..." She drew out. "Blonde Viking guys are hot. Anyway, this whole 'Burning Boat' thing is a total rip-off of a Viking funeral. Did you know that?"

Before he could reply, a voice cut him off. "You know, you're the bomb!"

"Thanks." Lucas muttered automatically. It had become his custom reply to anyone who gave him a compliment anymore, becase he couldn't always tell if they were being true or not.

A junior at Tree Hill High shot him an odd look and handed Haley his paper. "Check it out!"

Haley laughed as she saw the grade written across his test. Yet another one of the students she had tutored had made amazing progress, she was so proud of him. "B plus?! Brandon! All right! You did it"

"Yeah." Brandon replied sheepishly. "I just threw all my bad grades into the pot. I'm not going back there."

"I know you're not." She said with a smile.

The junior turned to Lucas to praise her some more. "I've had... I don't know how many tutors, and this girl's a miracle worker."

Haley handed him back his test. "No, this is all you, man. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Haley." He grinned, running off. "See you."

"Yes!" Haley cheered, as soon as he was out of ear shot. Her friends had teased her about volunteering for the tutor center when she'd joined freshman year, but she had known that it was worth it. "I knew he could do it! Yes!"

"Nice work, Hales." Lucas said, leading the way towards the boat.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile. They slowly approached their destination. "So, what bad mojo are you burning this year?"

He pulled out the 'Scott' name tag that had once resided on the back of his basketball jersey, throwing it onto it into the boat. He'd held onto it for the last six months, after finding out the truth about his father,

"I'm not wearing that on my jersey." Lucas announced. "So. We're going to watch this together, right?"

"Maybe. I have to, uh, check my schedule." Haley laughed. "You know, the word around town is that I'm, um... The bomb!"

"Wow." He laughed, watching as yet another member of the team passed him by. He hesitated, torn between going to talk to the player as he had planned, and leaving Haley alone. "Umm... Hales?"

"Go." She gave him a playful shove. "Just come and find me when you're done, alright?

"Sure." Lucas replied, squeezing her shoulder. "Just wait here. This won't take long."

Lucas jogged off in the opposite direction.

"Haley?"

She turned around, fully expecting to see yet another one of the students she'd tutored, coming to praise her for her hard work.

Instead, she found Julian.

"Hey." He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. "I thought that was you... How's it going?"

Haley stared at him blankly. Was he really that stupid? Any sane person knew that once Nathan Scott decided he didn't like someone, that person did not try and socialize with anyone from the elite group.

"Haley?"

"Hi." She said slowly, glancing over her shoulder in search of Lucas. "Umm... What's up?"

Julian blinked. "Nothing much. I heard about this 'Burning Boat' thing, thought I would check it out... Can I talk to you for a second?"

Haley shrugged, a sign for him to continue talking. She could only pray that Nathan or Lucas wouldn't come and interrupt.

"Look." He muttered. "About the other night... I was way out of line... I'm sorry, Haley. It's none of my business who your friends are."

He was actually apologizing? She was so sick and tired of people judging her because they thought that she didn't belong in Nathan Scott's world.

"You had _no_ right." Haley replied. "You don't know me. Okay, new boy? You don't know me, you don't know my friends, and you have no idea how many times I've heard people say that I don't _deserve_ to have everything in my life that I do have. Who the hell are you to judge me? You don't see me making assumptions about you."

Julian held his hands up in surrender, surprised by her reaction. He had definitely touched a nerve, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry." He told her, before walking away.

For once in her life, she couldn't tell if someone was being genuine or not. Julian Baker seemed to be a very judgmental person, and she wasn't sure if she could look past that.

"Hales!"

She jumped as Lucas's hand brushed across the small of her back. He chuckled when she went to hit him, sidestepping and grabbing her hand before it could make contact with his chest.

"You're a jackass." She hissed as they continued their walk down the street. "Oh! Listen, they're playing 'Attack Of The 50-foot Woman' at the Crescent tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

Lucas grinned. Another day for just the two of them? He'd cancel any plans to hang out with his Hales. "Yeah. Count me in."

"All right." Haley smiled hesitantly, wondering if she should mention her run in with Julian to him or not. A thought came to her. "Do you think they're gonna... Like... Let up anytime soon?"

He laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "No chance. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Nathan controls the team." He replied. "And there's no way in hell he's gonna back off... What are you thinking?"

They stopped, turning to face each other. He raised an eye brow, waiting. He knew her, all too well, and he knew when something was wrong.

"This weird thing happened a few minutes ago..." Haley muttered, beginning to think it through. Why should Julian Baker's apology mean anything to her. "It's not important... Never mind."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, letting out a long sigh. He wanted her to feel like she could go to him, for anything.

She nodded. "Yeah. Mm-Hmm... Are we still going to go to the movie tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, cool." Haley leaned into him, still replaying her conversation with Julian in the back of her mind. Was she making a mistake by not telling him? She had never outwardly questioned Nathan's actions before. "Luke... How far do you think he's really gonna go... Nathan?"

Lucas sighed. Anything was possible when it came to Nathan. "I don't know, Hales. As far as he wants to go until somebody stops him."

He couldn't tell Haley everything Nathan had planned for Julian. In fact, the less the girls knew, the better.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't get it." Tim muttered, wandering over. "Why is she even giving him the time of day?"

Nathan shrugged. Once again, his dimwitted friend had abandoned his lab partners when it came time to clean up before the class period ended.

"I wish I knew." He replied.

"You did it!" Julian grinned, holding his hand up. "I don't know why you think you're not good at this. You're brilliant."

She blushed, glancing back at Nathan before wrapping her hand around his. "I couldn't have done it without you... Thanks for all the help."

Nathan's eyes darkened as he watched the pair smile at each other again. He knew what that look meant, it was defined as: _Chemistry_.

Real chemistry wasn't flat, or predictable. It was more complex, with a hidden secret. Meeting someone where the chemistry was both physical and emotional, so much so that you were blown away by the force of it, was rare. It was getting the butterflies, and hearing the bells and whistles, when you wanted to be with that person, forever.

He saw it when Lucas looked at Peyton, and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he felt it whenever he looked at Haley.

"Brooke." Nathan called. She jumped, and he cracked a smile. "Hey, ready to head out?"

"You go ahead without me." Brooke replied, glancing down at her phone. "I need to go help Peyton."

He moved to stand next to her to read the text, his eyes full of confusion. "She couldn't ask both of us for help?"

B. Davis! SOS! I'm surfing the crimson wave...

"Oh..." Nathan drew out, almost blushing. "Umm... Yeah... I'll let you handle that one on your own..."

She slung her bag over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Gee. Thanks."

He watched her go before turning back to Julian. He was cleaning out a beaker, totally oblivious to the fact that he had been left alone in the room with two Ravens basketball players.

Nathan felt obligated to protect the cheerleading captain. Brooke Davis was always one to act tough, but her heart broke easily.

He wasn't about to let her get hurt again.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago_

"Brooke?"

He entered the room without knocking, his eyes moving from the clothes covering the floor, to his brown haired friend, who lay curled up in a tight little ball on her bed.

"Brooke!"

He dropped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He had just fallen asleep when his phone rang. He'd been out with Peyton for Tree Hill's annual 'Boy Toy' auction, and he'd left the volume on his phone turned up in the unlikely event that Haley would call him, begging for him to rescue her from the boredom that Lucas was probably putting him through.

At first, he'd been annoyed with Mouth for waking him up, and then he'd felt guilty for snapping at him. His friends should have been able to count on him, 24/7, for anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check your head." Nathan muttered, tightening his grip on her. "See how you're doing."

"I'm fine." Brooke replied, but she wrapped her arms around him anyway. "Really."

He sighed. "That sounds like something I would say. Look, I don't know what happened tonight, you wouldn't tell Mouth, and Mouth couldn't tell me. But whatever happened, Brooke, we're not gonna judge you. Shit happens, and maybe you don't always make the best decisions, but that doesn't mean that your problems are any less important, that all of us aren't here for you."

She stood up abruptly, and began to pick up the clothes from her floor, tossing them into a nearby laundry basket. "Look. Like I said-"

"You're fine." Nathan repeated, his tone even.

She wasn't okay, he knew her. She was putting on a brave face, and he had no idea why.

"Look, I hope that's true, and maybe it is... But, the thing is, the two of us have been down very similar roads. I mean, we were in the same cliques first. We both felt the same pressures, same expectations. Our parents were like children, and we both grew into kind of bad versions of ourselves way too fast. So I think you know I get it."

Brooke managed a smile. "They never really gave us a chance, did they... Our parents?"

He shrugged. His mother was trying, the drugs seemed to be more important to her than him. His father was constantly comparing him to his older brother, trying to make them hate each other. Dan thought it made for a better game.

Brooke's parents were never around, in their minds, they didn't even have a daughter.

"They don't know how." Nathan replied. He grabbed her hand, yanking her back down to sit beside him. "Brooke, hooking up with random guys, and getting drunk on a school night won't make them notice you. The only person you're hurting is yourself, alright? And you're better than that. Look, I've sort of been there, okay? So I'm gonna be kind of pissed off if you don't come talk to me about it."

Brooke nodded slowly. This was a side of Nathan Scott that she didn't get to see very often, but when she did, it just made her value her friendship with him even more.

"You were with Peyton tonight." She muttered, glancing up at him. "How is she? Did she talk to you... About anything?"

Nathan managed a smile. It was the first time he had gotten their blonde, curly haired friend to himself since her biological mother had died. She was slowly but surely bouncing back.

"It doesn't surprise me that you're thinking about other people when all this stuff is going on with you." He said, leaning back against her pillows. "That's not bad for a girl who never had a chance. Come here."

Nathan pulled her into another hug, his hand made circles across her back as he listened to her sobs die down.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Brooke hesitated, shrugging her shoulders. It was none of his business, but he was trying to be there for her.

"Earlier tonight, Mouth asked me what it is that girls want." She replied, tears welling in her eyes. "And I told him that it was important to have somebody that can make you laugh. Somebody you can trust. Somebody that, you know, turns you on, and that it was really, really important that these three people didn't know each other. And we laughed."

Nathan chuckled lightly. _That_ was the Brooke Davis he knew and loved. "And?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she took a deep breath and tried to continue. "And on the way home, I told Mouth the truth. Nate... Girls just want somebody to want them back... At least I do."

His grip on her tightened. Brooke Davis was not always as strong as she seemed. She became fragile too, she just never let anyone see her break.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Yo." Tim said, moving closer to him. "Baker Boy. I think Nathan wants to have a word with you."

Nathan smirked as Julian began to back away.

"What's wrong, man?" He asked, tilting his head innocently. "Something scaring you?"

"If..." Julian stuttered. He'd been able to put on a brave face in front of everyone else, but now that he was alone with the younger Scott brother... "I... I would leave... Right now, if I were you, man..."

Nathan scoffed, dropping his backpack. If the new boy thought that he didn't have a problem with him, a big problem, then he was wrong. "You're not me. You never will be."

The mathlete crossed his arms, trying to look tough. Nathan Scott really was a hard ass. Julian knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave until the basketball player had spoken his mind.

"What do you want."

Nathan smiled coldly. "Look, man, I'll keep this short and sweet. I want you to stay away from me, my brother, my friends, my team, and more importantly, my girls. And that means Brooke."

At the mention of her name, Julian's gaze moved from the window to the floor. He knew he was out of Brooke's lead, but why did Nathan Scott have to bring it up?

Tim laughed. "Look at him, Nate. He's practically shaking in his boots!"

"Just say he's scared, Tim." He rolled his eyes. "And good, I hope it's finally getting through your thick head. Brooke Davis is way out of your league, man. And so are Haley and Peyton, for that matter. Come near any of them again, and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Nathan grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before nodding at Tim. "Come on, man. Luke's waiting for us."

Tim followed along behind him obediently, shooting Julian one last hard look. The nerd had definitely understood the threat, and for once, instead of a dumb ass, witty comeback, he kept his mouth shut. A smart move for someone so stupid.

"Oh." Nathan muttered, pausing in the doorway. "One more thing, Julian. Cancel your 'study' date with Brooke, or it's only going to get worse for you, man."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where's Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked, flinging her pompoms into the backseat. "Am I not giving her a ride home too?"

Peyton raised an eye brow. "Umm, Brooke? There's a reason you call her _Tutor_ _Girl_. She had an emergency tutoring session after practice... She told you at lunch!"

"Oh." She blinked, sliding behind the wheel. "Umm, right. I guess I forgot..."

"Brooke? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Peyton."

She wasn't fine, she was far from it. She had been lying to her friends all week about her odd behavior, missing out on important conversations, daydreaming when she was supposed to be paying attention in class.

She couldn't get Julian Baker off of her mind. Nathan would have killed her if he knew what she was thinking.

"Brooke! Look out!"

Brooke slammed on the brakes, her eyes widening as Julian jumped away from her car. He blinked, looking surprised.

"Nice driving, Davis." Peyton joked, slapping her arm. "Come on. Let's get going before you try and kill anyone else."

"Are you okay?" She demanded, putting the car into park. "Julian... I am so sorry... What are you doing here so late?"

"Trying to avoid riding home underneath your bumper?" Julian retorted, pulling out his headphones. "Your friend is right. Really nice driving, Davis."

Peyton snorted, earning a glare and an elbow jab from her best friend. He chuckled and readjusted the strap of his backpack against his shoulder.

"I had a Mathlete's meeting." Julian admitted. "What's your excuse?"

"Umm..." Brooke glanced at the pompoms in her backseat. "Do you really have to ask?"

Peyton smacked her arm again, impatient as ever. She knew that Nathan was always the last one in the locker room, and if he caught Brooke around Julian again...

"B. Davis!"

"P. Sawyer!" She mimicked. "Just wait a second, alright? Hey, Julian. Do you want a ride? I've got plenty of room."

He hesitated, remembering Nathan's threat all too well. "Umm... I don't know if I..."

"Are you seeing something that I don't see?" Brooke raised an eye brow, glancing around the quad. "Like a judgmental Scott Brother, or something?"

Julian chuckled nervously.

"Just get in." Peyton muttered, jerking her thumb towards the backseat. "She won't shut up until she gets her way-"

She earned another smack from her best friend, the two girls erupted in giggles. She thrust the driver's seat forward so he could slide in behind her. He did so, less gracefully than he would have liked.

"I'll drop Curly off first." She offered, glancing back at him. She re-buckled her seat belt and started the car. "And then I'll take you home."

Peyton looked around nervously, she was sure that one of the guys would come flying out of the gym, ready to stop them. They were doing a dangerous thing, but that was Brooke. She was fearless, she wasn't scared of Nathan Scott.

Julian remained quiet as Brooke and Peyton talk about things he would never understand, he listened to the two girls laugh and joke around with each other. More than once, the brunet would glance over at her blonde best friend, and smile.

"I love you." Brooke muttered, pulling her into a hug. "Call me if you need anything. Okay, P. Sawyer?"

"Okay." Peyton laughed. "I love you too, B. Davis. I'll see you tomorrow."

He waited until she got inside before sliding into the front seat beside Brooke. "You guys are pretty protective of her, huh?"

Brooke raised an eye brow. "There you go again, making assumptions about things you wouldn't understand."

Julian began to stammer out an apology, his eyes widening. He always came across as judgmental, but he never meant to be.

"Brooke..." He held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't... I... I'm sorry..."

Much to his surprise, she burst out laughing.

"Jeez." Brooke muttered, pulling out of Peyton's driveway. "Relax, Baker Boy. I was just messing with you. Man, Nate's really done a number on you, hasn't he?"

 _Nathan_. Julian thought. It Nathan Scott caught Brooke hanging around him again, he was done for.

"Look." She said. "The thing about Peyton, it's really hard for her to let her guard down, but when she does, she's got this amazing heart.,, I guess we are a little overprotective of her, but it's only because we love her."

Julian managed a smile. It must have been nice to have a group of friends that would kill for you.

They drove in silence for a few moments, only speaking when Brooke needed a set of directions to get to his new house. He leaned back in his seat, watching the world go by.

Maybe Tree Hill wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey, Brooke?" Julian asked as she pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, searching for the right words. He didn't want to sound mushy around a girl he'd just met, but he couldn't help it. Brooke Davis brought out the softer side of him.

"I'm sorry I judged you." Julian began, staring down at his hands. "I guess at first, I only saw you in the shadow of the Scott Brothers. I know, I don't know them like you do, and I probably never will, you are different. You, Brooke Davis, are so beautiful, and so down to earth, I don't think it's fair that a person like Nathan gets to have a friend like you."

Slowly, Brooke turned to look him in the eye. He saw the blush creep across her cheeks, and he smiled.

"Nate isn't a bad person." She muttered. "I've known him for a long time. Yes, he has his moments, and yeah, sometimes he can go a little overboard, but he's a good friend to me, his brother, and the girls... You really think I'm different?"

He began to laugh. "You just got that? Yes, Brooke, you are different, and I think you're amazing. Don't ever forget that, alright? You, Brooke Davis, are amazing."

Brooke's cheeks were rosy now, and she ducked her head before he could notice. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Julian nodded, climbing out of her car and jogging to the front door. He paused to smile at her before disappearing inside. She sat there for a few seconds, stunned.

Nathan and Lucas had called her beautiful before, but that was in a brotherly way. From Julian, it meant something totally different. She was falling for him, hard. She was falling for a forbidden boy, one her friends had told her to stay away from.

She was in trouble.

* * *

 **Gahhh! Guys, I am sooo sorry, I've had a horrible case of writer's block, but hopefully that's over now. Thanks for reading! XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

_Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

She wanted to hit snooze again. She wanted to hit snooze, stay in bed all day, and ignore her responsibilities, because once again, that day had come.

 _I'm sorry, sweetheart, but she's not going to make it..._

Karen had offered to drive the nine year old Peyton home, but she'd politely refused. Her mother had promised to take her shopping, and then go out to dinner, just the two of them.

Her phone began to buzz, but she ignored it. She wanted to be alone, why couldn't her friends see that?

Peyton, please. Pick up. I just want to make sure that you're alright.

Anna had been driving to school to pick her up. She was running late, so she'd run a red light in her rush to retrieve her daughter. It was one light at the wrong split second and it had ended for her.

"Peyton?" He pounded on the door again. "Peyton!"

Peyton screamed into her pillow before throwing her covers off. She took the steps two at a time to get to him, swinging the door open so quickly that she sent Lucas crashing to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Fine..."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Peyton demanded, grabbing his hand. She pulled him up, and went to sit on the bottom step. "I just want to be left alone, Luke."

Lucas let the door fall shut behind him. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

He dropped down beside her, bringing his arm to wrap around her shoulder and pull her closer to him. She let out a long sigh, giving into the embrace. She'd stopped crying over her mother's death years ago, but that didn't take away any of the pain. Nothing could ever bring her mom back.

"I miss her." Peyton muttered, burying her face into his shoulder. "I just really miss her, Luke..."

"I know." Lucas replied, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Peyt. I'm right here."

* * *

 _"Here we go, Ravens! Let's score!"_

Somehow, Lucas had convinced her to go to school. She'd spent the entire day in total silence, no matter how hard her friends tried to include her in their conversations. More than once, she'd caught Nathan watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait." Brooke cut them off, stepping towards her best friend. "Hold on, Peyton, you've got the arms wrong.

"It's not brain surgery, Brooke." Peyton shot back. She was doing her best to remain calm, but in her mind, she was cursing Lucas for convincing her to go out in public that day.

The brunet blinked. Peyton had been acting weird all day long, and she still couldn't put her finger on it. "Okay... What's with the attitude?"

Nathan and Lucas shared a look. Her growing tone was starting to attract a crowd, students at Tree Hill High loved a good girl fight, especially when it involved someone from the inner circle.

"What's with your life?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "Seriously, aren't you embarrassed that the most important thing in your world is some stupid cheer?"

"Look." Brooke drew out. She was starting to get annoyed. "I know you've been _Peyton Marie Sawyer_ all day, but don't go all Mariah on me, okay?"

Peyton laughed bitterly. Did Brooke really not remember? She'd been there the night of the accident, she'd spent the entire night clutching the blonde's hand while she cried. It had been the latest either one of the girls had ever stayed up, and Brooke had gotten detention for falling asleep in class the next day, but she'd never complained.

"You think this is about me being on my period?" She laughed again. "You're not even _close_! You're not even in the neighborhood of close!"

The cheer captain held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, then... What's wrong?"

Peyton shook her head. "What's wrong is how pointless all of this is."

"Stop saying that!"

"No!" She snapped. "Because it's true. What difference does it make if you sleep with a popular guy, or you go to the right party, or you know the moves to some moronic cheer to do with some lame ass game I could care less about!"

Peyton threw her pompoms down and stormed out of the gym. Nathan glanced at Lucas with a frown. They had a big problem.

What was going on with Peyton?

* * *

"Brooke!"

She glanced back at him, slowing her pace so he could catch up. She was surprised to see him out of practice so early, he was usually the last person in the locker room.

"Hey." Nathan greeted. "Have you heard from Peyton?"

Brooke sighed. "Not since she went psycho on me in practice. Why?"

"She must have walked home." He said with a frown. "She won't pick up at home or on her cell."

"Well..." She drew out. "Maybe she's out kicking the homeless."

She left him standing there, and headed for her car. She instantly regretted her comment, Peyton was her best friend, Brooke was just hurt that she wouldn't open up to her.

* * *

"What do you call that?"

She jumped. After repeatedly ignoring his calls, of course he'd show up at her house uninvited. He knew where she kept the extra key, hidden underneath the welcome mat.

"Love." Peyton replied bitterly. She continued to paint the canvas black. "What do you want, Nathan?"

Nathan sighed, moving past her to drop down onto the bed. "I don't want this for us, Sawyer. I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me for something, whatever thoughts are running through your head. We used to tell each other everything."

She turned to meet his gaze. They'd been friends for as long as she could remember, he was right, she had gone to him for advice countless times in the past. What had changed?

"We haven't been that way in a long time."

"We could be." Nathan told her. "Come on, Peyton, I'm still your friend, I'm still here for you."

Peyton stared at the floor, she could feel the tears burn her eyes. "Did you know that my mom died tonight? Seven years ago?"

He blinked, unsure of what to say. His memories of Anna Sawyer were far and few, but he knew that she had been a very kind, and a very wonderful woman. He'd gone to the funeral to support Peyton. How could he have forgotten?

"I love you, Nate." Peyton admitted, retrieving her paint brush. "But I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Alright." Nathan sighed, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder as he passed. He was unsure if he'd get to see her the next day, because Peyton Sawyer could avoid life when she wanted to. "Well, how about you come to the game tomorrow? Maybe we could hang out afterwards. I miss you, Peyton... I'll see you there."


	15. Chapter 15

"So." Haley's voice was muffled as she moved around her bedroom. "Have you talked to Peyton yet?"

"No..." Brooke replied, still feeling guilty about their fight the day before. "Why? Have you?"

They were on the phone while trying to get ready for the game. It was an away game, the girls had to find their own way to the school. Brooke had offered to drive, but she was unsure if that meant that she was still picking up her blonde best friend on the way.

"I sent her a text." She admitted. "But I never heard back. The only time I've ever seen her act like that is... Oh crap."

The team captain instantly knew why her red haired friend had trailed off. She reached for the calender sitting above her bed. The current date was Friday, September 10th, 2004. The day before had been September 9th, the date of Anna Sawyer's car accident and death.

"Hales?" She asked weakly. "I... I gotta go... I'll grab you after I grab Peyton, alright?"

Brooke couldn't remember if she'd said goodbye or not. She grabbed her gym bag and pompoms, flinging them into the backseat before pulling out of her driveway and doing ten over the speed limit to get to her best friend's house.

* * *

Peyton sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine while she debated on whether or not to call Brooke. The three girls usually drove to the away games together, always finding safety in numbers. She wondered if Brooke was still angry with her, she just didn't know the right way to apologize, or explain her actions.

She could always drive herself if she had to, but she missed her girls. She wanted to be able to laugh about nothing, and blast music, and just be a teenager, and be carefree with her best friends.

Just as Peyton went to pick up her phone to call the brunet, she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her burst out laughing.

"Safe yet?" Brooke asked, slowly glancing around the room. She flung the white pair of panties at her best friend before slipping inside. "No hostile tone, no bitter complaints, no yelling at your best friend?"

Peyton smiled. That was the thing about Brooke, she could never stay mad for too long.

"Oh my god!" She gasped dramatically. "A smile!"

"Alright." The blonde drew out, shaking her head. "I was a mess yesterday. I'm sorry."

Brooke moved to stand in front of Peyton's webcam, turning so her ass faced the camera. She always gave her best friend such grief about the webcam perves she had watching her. Because she never went offline, she usually forgot about it even being there, and dressed in front of the camera.

"Apology accepted!" Brooke cheered. "A-P-O-L-O-G-Y? Because I love you. Get your skinny ass up, and let's go beat the pirates."

Before Peyton could stop her, the brunet had suddenly flashed her bloomers at the webcam.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's a web cam. It's what they're for. Come on."

Peyton stood up to follow her out,

"Oh, but wait." Brooke grabbed the blonde's pompoms, chucking them at her. "Now we're even."

"You're dead!" Peyton warned, chasing her out of the room. "Dead!"

Brooke squealed and jumped into her car, waiting for her skinny best friend to join her. They took a moment to catch their breaths before the brunet pulled out of the Sawyer's driveway, heading just down the street to retrieve Haley.

"Peyton?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry..." Brooke began, reaching for her hand. "I didn't even realize that yesterday... I should have been there for you, and I wasn't, and I am so sorry..."

"Brooke..." Peyton drew out, giving her hand a squeeze. "I was a mess yesterday... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I just..."

"Don't ever apologize." She said, turning into Haley's driveway. "I'm always here for you, Blondie."

She squeezed her best friend's hand again. Together, they watched as Haley James made a less than graceful exit from her house. They burst out laughing.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked, reaching up to brush a few stray tears away.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Your mom would be so proud of you, P. Sawyer."


	16. Chapter 16

When he'd insisted on going to get ice cream, she'd agreed, simply because she felt like they never hung out just the two of them anymore. Yeah, he'd stayed at her house three days before, but him losing a night of sleep just to make her feel safe didn't really qualify as spending time together.

She wasn't dreaming.

While they walked down the street, side by side, Lucas had reached down and laced his fingers through hers. There they were, holding hands, as if they did it every day. Peyton couldn't hide her blush as it swept across her cheeks.

"You okay?"

She didn't answer, still in shock over the psychical contact. People been had pairing them together for years, stereotyping them: she was the loner cheerleader, dating a jock. She found herself constantly defending her friendship with Lucas to those people, as Haley did with Nathan.

"Peyton?"

Peyton would deny it if anyone ever asked, but the feelings had always been there. She wasn't sure if they'd ever go away, but Lucas was too good of a friend to lose.

"Hello..." Lucas drew out, waving his free hand around. "Earth to Peyton Sawyer. Come in, Peyton Sawyer. Do you read me, Peyton Sawyer?"

She blinked. "I... Umm..."

"You were spacing out on me." He muttered, raising an eye brow. "Are you sure you're okay, Peyton?"

His grip on her hand only tightened.

"I'm fine." Peyton replied, managing a smile. "I was just thinking about-"

"There you two are!" She let out a dramatic sigh, practically running over to them. "Don't you ever answer your... Hello, you two are _totally_ holding hands! Oh my god! Were you two lovebirds on a date?!"

"No." The two blondes answered together.

Lucas let go of Peyton's hand abruptly, much to her disappointment.

"What's up?" She asked, turning to Brooke. "Are you okay? You look all riled up. What happened?"

"Umm..." Brooke shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I need to tell you guys something, but I'm not sure how you're gonna react..."

Lucas glanced at Peyton, his eyes narrowing. Both girls wore the exact same expression, he was the only one who wasn't in on the secret.

"Brooke?"

She sighed again. She would have much rather just talked to her best friend Peyton about her current predicament, but she couldn't just leave Lucas hanging now. He wouldn't leave them alone until he knew.

"Brooke." He said again, crossing his arms. "What the hell is going on?"

Lucas had a right to know, but once she said the words out loud, she could never take them back.

"I... Umm..." Brooke drew out. "I think I might have feelings for Julian..."

Peyton blinked, unsure of what to say. Was she happy that her best friend finally had feelings for a semi-decent guy? Of course.

But what about Nathan?

"Luke?" She asked. "Say something... Please?"

"Oh..." Lucas replied, blinking rapidly. "Umm..."

Personally, he didn't have a problem with Julian, and he thought that Brooke deserved to be with a nice guy for once. He loved his little brother, he really did, but he wasn't about to let Nathan screw something up for Brooke, something that could be really great for her.

Lucas pulled out his phone.

 **I'm out. I'm not pranking Julian, it's not right.**

"Luke?"

"Huh?" He glanced up, a slow smile forming on his face. "I... Umm... Sorry, Brooke... I just needed to ask Haley something... Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. Other than the way she felt about her friends, she had never been more sure about anything in her life.

"Then I've got your back." Lucas promised, throwing an arm around her. "I just want you to be happy, Cheery. Don't worry about Nathan, I'll handle him."

Brooke smiled. There was the Lucas Scott she knew and loved.

They began to move again, his arm still around her. His hand shot out, wrapping around Peyton's again. She looked up at him, flashing her beautiful smile.

The feelings would never go away.

Lucas was on Brooke's side, 100%. He'd backed Nathan up through a thousand fights, but those guys had meant nothing. Nathan was treading dangerous water, going after a guy Brooke actually liked.

He could only hope that the younger Scott brother wouldn't take it too far.


	17. Chapter 17

After an incident involving Nathan stealing a bus, and taking it on a joy ride during their younger, careless days as sophomores, resulted in more than half the team being suspended, Whitey had set a strict curfew for the boys during the season. Home by ten on weeknights, midnight on weekends.

Lucas usually followed it, finding the curfew just another excuse to stay over at her house, but Nathan was different. Nathan would stay out until two AM on a school night, just for the hell of it.

Which is why Peyton wasn't surprised to find him in her doorway at 11:59 PM.

"Hey."

She glanced over and smiled at him, feeling a little confused. All of her friends seemed to know where to find the key to her front door, no matter how many times she changed the hiding place.

"I didn't hear you come in." Peyton said, pushing some of her art supplies off of the bed so he could sit down.

Nathan laughed, kicking off his shoes before dropping down beside her. Of course she hadn't heard him, Peyton Sawyer liked her music _loud_.

"Well imagine that."

They sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say. She really wanted to ask him why he was there so late, but he hadn't offered an explanation either.

"Nate?"

"I wanted to talk." He replied, guessing her thoughts. "You wanted to be alone the other night, but we said some pretty heavy stuff to each other."

 _I don't want this for us, Sawyer. I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me for something, whatever thoughts are running through your head. We used to tell each other everything._

 _We haven't been that way in a long time._

 _We could be. Come on, Peyton, I'm still your friend, I'm still here for you._

"Nathan." Peyton muttered. "About that..."

"You were right." Nathan told her. "I haven't been that great of a friend to you, Curly, and I don't ever want you to feel like you can only go to Lucas or Brooke with your problems. I'm here for you, Peyton. You're stuck with me."

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but at one point, she'd stopped opening up to him. He was right, she did go to Lucas, or Brooke with most of her problems, because she knew how they'd react.

Nathan Scott could be very unpredictable.

"Can we go back to being us again?" He asked, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Good enough friends, where we can talk about stuff? Even when it's ugly?"

Two months after Anna Sawyer's death, they'd all spent the night at Haley's house. It was a special occasion, the first time they had been able to see Peyton since the funeral. Lucas and Nathan had stayed downstairs, the girls slept in Haley's bedroom.

While his brother snored, Nathan lay on the couch, unable to sleep. Something was wrong, he just hadn't been able to put his finger on it.

And then the stairs creaked.

There stood Peyton, with her skinny arms, and her tangled mass of curls, tears streaming down her cheeks. Wordlessly, he'd reached out to take her hand, pulling her down to sit beside him.

 _I really miss her, Nate._

 _I know._

He'd only been nine, or ten, but he'd sat up with her all night, listening to her talk. She'd told him all about the sympathetic looks she earned from relatives who hadn't even known her mother, and the strangers who treated her as if she might break if they said, or did the wrong thing.

 _They just don't know you, Peyton. You're stronger than that._

Nathan squeezed her hand again. He knew exactly what day she was thinking of, because it was the first time he'd realized just how important his friends were to him.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah." Peyton replied with a smile. "Especially when it's ugly. I love you, Nate."

He laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you too, Sawyer."

He was going to be a better friend, he decided, the kind he used to be before popularity and the cliques had happened. He would never make Peyton feel like she couldn't come to him again.

Nathan was going to be there for her, he was going to be there for all of them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Julian!"

He'd been avoiding his brother all weekend. Ever since he'd sent that text, withdrawing from Nathan's plan, the younger Scott had been texting, and calling him nonstop.

Nathan Scott did not like taking no for an answer.

Lucas had been on his way to meet Haley for a movie when he saw the brown haired Mathlete walking down the alley. Brooke was one of his best friends, he owed her that much.

"Umm... Hi?"

"Hey..." He replied, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. "Umm... Look, man, I know this is weird, but-"

Julian held up a hand to cut him off. Weird was an understatement, the conversation they were currently having was unbelievable.

"What do you want, Scott? You gonna threaten me too?"

Lucas blinked, he wasn't used to anyone using such a harsh tone with him. Thanks to Nathan, the Scott brothers were usually both respected, and feared. Julian could judge people without even realizing he was doing it, and normally, that would have pissed him off, the way the guy was once again making assumptions.

But he had Brooke to think about.

He let out a long sigh. "Okay, first: retract the claws. Second: Look... Nathan is planning something, man. I don't have any specifics, but, he will do anything to make sure that you learn your place."

Julian couldn't find the right words to say. Lucas Scott, brother of that asshole Nathan Scott, was actually warning him about something? He must have been dreaming.

"What's he gonna do?"

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Hey, Luke!"

Tim was there, slowly approaching him. His eyes widened. He wanted to yell out, to tell Julian to run, but before he could say anything, his arms had been forced behind his back.

"Let's go! Let's go! Get him in! Get him in!

Team members charged at Julian from behind the building. Everything went dark as a sack was pulled over his head. He was pushed into the van.

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd just been kidnapped.

They'd driven around for no more than fifteen minutes, and during that time, he had listened to the older Scott try to reason with his crazy friends.

 _Nate. We don't have to do this._

 _Whose side are you on, Luke? Huh? This guy isn't one of us._

Was Lucas Scott a victim in this too?

The van stopped, the back door sliding open. Julian felt two pairs of sweaty hands grab him again, pulling him out. The sack over his head disappeared.

He could finally see what Nathan had planned for him.

"Oh, come on!"

He tried to drag his feet as he was yanked forward, towards the swamp. The basketball players were stronger, a lot stronger.

"Oops."

Julian was thrown face first into the muck, his hands still tied behind his back. He tried to stand up, only to fall again.

The guys laughed. They were always too happy to back Nathan up, no matter what was happened, because they got to be involved with the inner circle.

Slowly, Nathan approached him, Lucas in tow. His hand was wrapped around his older brother's arm, holding him there with the help of Tim.

Lucas looked angry. Yes, he'd done this to the new guys on the team a million times before, because it was an initiation, a joke. Never had it ever been used to hurt someone.

"Well, well." Nathan drew out. His smile was cold, dangerous. "The gang's all here."

Julian stared him down, his expression unreadable. He wasn't about to let some ass hole, who thought he owned everything, and everyone, see his fear.

"I told you it was gonna get worse, man. I warned you." He continued, crossing his arms. "Now, see, normally this is when you become one of us. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories... But you had to know that wasn't going to happen, right?"

 _Do you think they're gonna, like, let up anytime soon?_

 _No chance. And you want to know why?_

 _Why?_

 _Because Nathan controls the team. And there's no way in hell he's gonna back off_

"Nathan."

Nathan held up a hand to cut him off. He knew his actions seemed extreme, and maybe they were, but he wasn't finished, not by a long shot.

"Look." He said. "These guys made a choice to back me, but we're going to be nice, and we're going to let you walk away. Just learn your place, man. Otherwise, it's going to get ugly."

Julian blinked, suddenly very aware of what Nathan was talking about. Brooke. He was supposed to be at her house, helping her study, instead of 'hanging out' with the guys.

So _this_ was Nathan's plan.

He was going to make it seem like he'd stood Brooke up. Julian would look like the bad guy, while Nathan would be there to pick up the pieces.

It was genius, and Nathan Scott truly was an ass hole.

"So this is all about Brooke?" Julian demanded, struggling to untie his hands. "You did all of this for her?"

Nathan's eyes flashed at the mention of her name. "It seems you and me have something in common."

He knew the elite of Tree Hill High found him to be judgmental, but he couldn't help it. He was also a grammar Nazi.

"You and I, moron."

Lucas held back a laugh.

"What?"

Julian remained silent, and he scoffed. Finally, the nerd was leaning to keep his mouth shut, a very smart move on his part.

"Look." Nathan said again. "I've known Brooke for a long time. She's gone through a lot, but she's finally in a good place, and nobody's gonna screw it up for her. Especially not _you_. So like I said: I'm gonna be nice, and let you walk away. Stay the hell away from her. Haley and Peyton too."

Lucas shook his head, angry at himself for not sticking up for Julian. Nathan was his brother, he needed to show some loyalty there, but the whole situation was getting out of control.

He didn't know whose side to take.

"Speaking of the devil."

Nathan laughed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing it to his ear. Right on schedule.

 _'Brooke Davis Calling'_

"Hey, Davis." He greeted, grinning coldly at Julian. "B? Slow down... What's wrong? Oh, Brooke-I'm sorry. Yeah. I'll come over in just a little bit. It's alright, B. I promise, I won't say I told you so."

Lucas and Julian shared a look.

"I'll see you in a bit."

Closing his phone, he turned his attention back to the team, still smiling. He had won, just like he always did. Brooke thought that Julian had stood her up, she now hated the mathlete.

His plan had worked.

"Let's get out of here, huh?"

Tim eyed Julian warily, a wide grin spreading across his face. He had an idea, a thought to up the prank by at least 20%.

"We should take his clothes!"

"Tim." Lucas sighed, shooting his a disgusted look. "What is wrong with you? You pitch that every time we kidnap a guy."

He shrugged, already over the stares he was currently receiving from the other team members. "I mean... I... I... It'll make it harder for him to get home..."

Nathan smiled again. For a moment, he'd been afraid that Lucas had lost his voice after being forced along on the outing. Tim _did_ have a point.

"And so will this."

He walked forward, the smile still on his face as two of his team mates grabbed onto Julian's arms.

Julian raised an eye brow as he felt Nathan's hand slip into his pocket. "Getting your jollies?"

With a smirk, he pulled the mathlete's phone out, tossing it into the water. Now, the plan had been perfectly executed. He had won, he was happy.

"You tell anybody about this, and you're dead." Nathan hissed. "Let's go."

Lucas paused, his eyes lingering on the boy in the swamp. He could have stayed, the two boys could have walked home together.

He could have called Peyton for a ride.

He could have called Brooke, and told her the real reason behind Julian standing her up, but he didn't.

Instead, he allowed his brother, and his brother's best friend to throw their arms around him and lead him back to the van. He listened to Nathan, and the guys laugh about what they had just done, and he found himself agreeing not to ever tell Brooke, Peyton, or Haley about the prank.

Lucas could never tell them the truth, because once again, Nathan had gotten his way. He'd made sure that his older brother played a part in the cruelty, and Lucas couldn't take that back.

No matter how hard he tried.


	19. Chapter 19

If there was one thing Dan had taught him, it was not to be a wimp, but to be a man. So Lucas got the last laugh.

While Nathan, Tim, and the rest of the guys were still laughing about the prank, he pulled out his phone, and texted Peyton.

 **SOS. Explain later.**

Julian was more than surprised to see the Comet pull up alongside him. He stared at the driver warily, wondering if a 5'9, 100 pound cheerleader could be part of Nathan's plan.

He was even more shocked when she reached over to unlock the door.

"Get in."

"How'd you find me?" Julian crossed his arms, still unsure if he could trust her or not,

Peyton laughed, an amused look crossing her face. "You think you're the first guy he's done this to?"

"I can see why you're friends with the guy."

She sighed. Most people only saw Nathan's ruthless, mean side. She saw the guy who came over past his curfew just to check up on her.

She wished that side of him could come out more often.

"Look." Peyton said. "I don't have to defend my friend choices to you, but I'm not about to pass up the chance to see my best friend extremely happy. Plus, I'm getting tired of Nate's bullshit pranks. It gets old."

"So you're helping me just to piss him off?" Hr asked with a laugh. Somehow, he knew he could trust her. And hitching a ride to piss Nathan off?

Even better.

"That." She smiled, reaching out to throw the door open. "And you seem like a decent guy. Besides. I think everybody deserves a shot. If you really want something bad enough no one has the right to stand in your way."

What he wanted: Brooke Davis. Beautiful, smart, funny, amazing Brooke Davis. He had her all wrong, Peyton Sawyer was many things, but a kick ass friend was at the top of that list.

Maybe they were all just a little misunderstood.

Julian slid in beside her. "Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Peyton smiled again. "Look. I've always believed that we've got one life, one chance and what we do with it is up to us. So c'mon. I'm your only hope of getting that girl. But be warned, if you break her heart, I break your face."

"Duly noted." He laughed. "Umm... Peyton? Nathan has like twenty minutes on us... How are we gonna beat him there?"

"Don't worry." She replied, shooting him a playful wink. "I drive pretty fast. You'll get there in no time."

* * *

Maybe she'd been wrong about him all along.

Maybe Julian Baker was just like any other guy she'd ever dated. He didn't want her heart, he just wanted to be able to say that he'd hooked up with the Brooke Davis.

Brooke was so tired of being let down, by guys, by her parents, by everyone. Her group of friends were her one true family.

 _Ding dong_

Nathan! He was finally here!

He'd promised not to say his trademark: _I told you so, B_. She wouldn't hear it until she felt better.

Until Julian Baker was just another distant memory.

"Brooke!"

Speaking of the devil.

"Julian?" She demanded in a cold tone, swinging the door open. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

"No." Julian blinked. For some reason, he'd thought she'd be happy to see him. "I just couldn't stay away... Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Brooke replied bitterly. "No... I don't know!"

She moved, allowing him to step inside. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him. Maybe he really did have a good reason for standing him up.

"Well, which is it? Yes, No, or, I don't know?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "Umm... Broke? Why are you staring at me?"

Brooke looked him up and down.

"Damn it, Nathan!" She cursed, disappearing around the corner. She returned moments later, carrying a dry hoodie, sweat pants, and a laundry basket.

Brooke held both of them out to him. "Bathroom's down the hall and to the right. Go get changed, and then we can talk about this."

Julian nodded, offering her a grateful smile before kicking off his shoes and heading off down the hallway.

Peyton was right. She _could_ drive fast.

Brooke dropped down onto the couch again. She was so tempted to call Nathan, bitch him out, and tell him not to come over.

She reached out to pick up her phone.

"Brooke?"

Julian stood in the doorway, looking much more comfortable. He'd taken a quick shower, still grateful for the change of clothes she just happened to have lying around.

"It's Lucas's." She admitted. "I stole them from him. You guys are about the same size... Hope you don't mind."

He shrugged. At that moment, he could have worn her cheerleading uniform, and not given a damn. He was there, with Brooke, and she was no longer angry at him.

Of course, now she was mad at Nathan, but he couldn't have cared less.

"Julian-"

"Brooke-"

Brooke blushed, and he nodded for her to continue. He could listen to her speak forever.

"I'm so sorry..." Brooke began, ducking her head. "Nathan can be such an egotistical ass hole sometimes. God! None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't asked you to tutor me! Nate would have left you alone... This is all my fault!"

"Brooke!"

Julian grabbed her shoulders, bringing his right hand up to gently lift her chin so she'd meet his gaze. He smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault." He promised, suddenly pulling her into a hug. "Look, Nathan is one of your best friends, right? In his own twisted way, I think he is trying to protect you, but this is in no way your fault."

She hesitated, before winding her arms around his torso. It felt right, being wrapped up in his embrace, she felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

"He's not gonna scare me away." He muttered, his grip on her tightening. "Nathan, I mean. He can do whatever he wants, but he's not gonna keep me away from you. You're worth whatever he has planned for me."

Brooke blinked. Never in her life had anyone ever said such sweet things to her. She was so used to boys getting what they wanted, and then breaking her heart. Was it possible...?

Did Julian Baker actually _like_ her?

* * *

"So." She said, two hours later. "Can I get you anything else? Another drink or..."

"I'd love to." Julian replied, sounding guilty. "But I should probably get going. Um... This was nice, Brooke."

They hadn't gotten any studying done. Instead, they'd sat side by side, with the TV on low, talking about nothing. It was the best... date? she'd had in a long time. Maybe the nicest date? she had ever had.

"Yeah. It was." Brooke agreed. She was dying to ask him, she needed to know. "Julian, what was this?"

Was it a date? Was it just two people hanging out? They couldn't really call it a study session anymore.

There had been no studying!

"Um..." He blinked, racking his brain for the right thing to say. "We should probably just say this was what it was. 'cause anything else gets complicated."

"Perfect."

Not perfect. It was what it was? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was she the only one who had feelings for the other person?

Was she the only one who wanted to end the night with a kiss?

"I'll see myself out." Julian said, standing up. "This has to be business, right? I mean, with your friends, this should be business. We can't just... I mean, I kiss you, and then it gets..."

"Definitely." She laughed nervously. "It would be..."

"It would be..."

"Yeah..."

She wasn't sure how it happened, if he'd made the first move, or if she did, but their lips met. She kissed him back with everything she had, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"B! You left the door unlocked. I thought you weren't gonna..."

They broke apart as Nathan trailed off. He glanced between the two of them before starting towards Julian, his nostrils flaring.

"Nate!"

Brooke moved to stand in between them, her hands on her hips. It was a dumb move, especially since Nathan could grab her arm, and swing her out of the way anytime he wanted to.

Instead, he stopped, and burst out laughing.

"Seriously, B?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "You're actually gonna defend this _nerd_ , over one of your friend? Wow. Did he brainwash you, or something? Are you feeling okay?"

Nathan reached out to brush his fingers across her forehead, but Brooke smacked his hand away. This time, he did look shocked, his jaw hanging slightly.

"Get out."

"Brooke." He protested.

He'd gone out of his way to protect her, and she was actually throwing _him_ out? He was her best friend, if anyone should have been kicked to the curb, it should have been Julian.

"I mean it." She snapped, crossing her arms. "Get the hell out, Nate. I don't really want to see you right now, or talk to you. I need some time to cool off, so just get out."

"Brooke-"

"Go!" Brooke said. "Seriously, Nate! I'll call you tomorrow, but for right now, just leave me alone! I can't even look at you right now!"

Defeated, he turned on his heel and walked out. He could only hope that overtime she could find it in her heart to forgive him. She was his friend, he loved her to death.

He'd just been trying to protect her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Hales."

She turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing. Did he really think she wouldn't find out? Not only had Brooke told her, but Peyton and Lucas had come clean as well. While she was slightly irritated at her best friend for tagging along, nothing could compare to her anger towards Nathan.

"Hales?" Nathan questioned, innocently tilting his head in confusion. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Haley. What's going on?"

Haley shook her head, throwing her rag down onto the counter. She couldn't really berate him in front of Karen's customers, but she also couldn't pretend to be okay with the fact that Nathan, her Nathan, had actually caused harm to someone.

"Haley?"

"Do anything fun this weekend?" She asked, reaching for the coffee pot. Someone needed a refill.

"Um..." Nathan shrugged. He hadn't really been planning on telling her about the prank, Brooke and Peyton already knew. "Nah, not really. Just hung out with Tim, Luke, and the guys. Nothing special. It would have been a lot more fun if you were there, Hales."

Did he _really_ think she was that stupid?

"That's it?" Haley demanded. "Really. That's all you did this weekend?"

"Yeah... Why?"

She grabbed Julian's muddy sweatshirt from underneath the counter and threw it at him. Brooke had asked her to wash it, since the seventeen year old cheer captain knew nothing about laundry.

"It's funny." Haley muttered. "I used to think you'd never lie to me."

Nathan's heart stopped. Lucas was angry with him, Peyton was barely speaking to him, Brooke had said she'd call him the next day, but he had yet to hear from her.

"Haley..." He began. "Look, don't be mad, alright? In a way, I did it for you, okay? I did it for all of you. No one messes with one of my girls, and gets away with it."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

Despite her best efforts, the two teenagers were earning stares from the occupants of Karen's Cafe. Nathan jumped the counter, grabbing her hand to pull her back towards the storage room.

Before this, she had only seen the good in Nathan Scott. She saw the guy who made it his mission in life to protect her from all the bad. Why was she so upset over something that really had nothing to do with her.

Because it always felt so much worse expecting more from the people you loved... The people you were in love with.

Haley yanked her hand back, going to cross her arms as she faced him. She knew what would happen, he'd give her a million and one excuses, and eventually, she'd give in, and tell him that it was okay.

It wasn't okay, and she couldn't forgive him, at least not yet anyway.

"Hales." He said, reaching out to grab her shoulders. She stepped away from him. "Just hear me out. Please."

"Nathan..."

Nathan sighed. "Haley, I saw you that day, crying, and I saw Peyton on the ground, and I've never been able to get that image of Brooke, completely broken out of my head, and I just... I lost my mind, okay? Please. You have to forgive me. You've no idea how hard it is for me to see you like that."

Haley knew exactly what he was talking about, seeing Brooke break down that day still made her cringe, but it had been almost two years. Brooke Davis wasn't a little girl anymore, she could take care of herself.

If a guy disrespected one of them, then she would have had no problem with Nathan or Lucas laying into them, but the prank had been about twenty steps too far, and she wasn't sure if, or when she'd be able to forgive him.

"Not as hard as it is for me to see you like this."

Before he could make a grab for her again, she bolted, running out the door and down the street. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

She had seen him pass by only minutes before Nathan had walked into the cafe.

"Julian!"

He turned the second time she called his name, reaching out to steady her before she could face plant into the cement.

"Haley?" Julian asked, raising an eye brow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Haley cried, backing away from him. "I'm _so_ sorry, Julian. I just wanted you to know that."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, lazily patting the spot beside her. "C'mon, grab some bed."

Brooke laughed and dropped down beside her, kicking off her shoes before sliding under the covers. They'd been doing this since they were kids, appearing at each others houses in the middle of the night when they couldn't sleep.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked, reaching out to find her hand. "I'm sorry about Nate, Brooke. I really am. I never thought he'd go so far."

She shrugged, squeezing the blonde's hand, and holding on. "Yeah, me neither. Hey. Julian told me what you did, Blondie, going to find him after everything Nate did. Thank you, Peyton... If it wasn't for you, I'd probably still hate him right now."

At first, she had gone to retrieve Julian at Lucas's request, but on the drive over, she realized she was doing it simply for Brooke.

She wanted her best friend to be happy, and if anyone deserved that, it was Brooke. The seventeen year old cheer captain was always doing things for her friends, never once thinking of herself.

Who was Nathan to deprive her of such a good guy?

Julian and Peyton had talked the entire ride over to Brooke's house. She'd listened to him describe everything she loved about Brooke, and more. He'd only known her for a few weeks, but he was falling for her.

 _Hard._

"I love Nate." Peyton replied honestly. "I really do, B, but if it ever came down to a choice between my loyalty to him, and you, then he'd just be shit out of luck. _You_ are my best friend, and no one, not even Nathan Scott, is going to get away with trying to take your happiness away from you."

Without hesitation, Brooke pulled on her hand until she was in a sitting position, before throwing her arms around the blonde.

Peyton truly was the best friend a girl could ask for.

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you, B. Davis."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their arms locked around each other. Finally, Peyton's phone buzzed, breaking the two apart as she reached out for it.

"Luke?" Brooke asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Luke." She echoed, handing the phone over so Brooke could read his latest text.

 **Let me know if you need anything, Curly.**

Brooke smiled. Though he worried about all of them, Peyton usually had his full attention. He was always looking out for her, protecting her from the world. He was completely, and totally in love with her, but he was just too stubborn to actually admit it.

"So." She said, still smiling. "When are you gonna tell Broody that you have the hots for him?"

Peyton blinked, unsure of whether to blur out her growing feelings for the Raven's star shooting guard, or deny it all together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, tossing her phone onto the bedside table. "Lucas and I are just friends, Brooke."

" _Riiiiiight!"_

 _You deserve someone who will love your skinny ass, and your chickeny legs, and your amazing heart. You really do, Blondie._

"So where's your head at with Julian these days?" Peyton asked. "You know, you two would top the list of Tree Hill's most bizarre couples."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know I just met him... But I really like him, Peyton..."

The blonde smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand. She'd never heard those words come out of her best friend's mouth.

Julian Baker really was different.

"I've got your back, B."

"Thank you, Peyton." Brooke replied. "That means a lot more than you know."

She almost felt like crying. Throughout their entire high school experience, they'd always followed Nathan's lead. They shunned people he didn't like, simply because none of them were brave enough to question the decisions he made.

Something had changed.

Nathan Scott would always be her best friend, he'd stuck with her through thick and thin, but she needed to start thinking for herself.

She was going to ask Julian Baker out on a date, and nothing was going to stop her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Julian..."

He stopped, eyeing the shooting guard warily as he removed his headphones from his ears.

Could he trust a Scott?

"What do you want?" Julian demanded, crossing his arms. "You here to 'warn' me again, man? Or was that part of your brother's plan? You gain my trust enough to stall, so Dim, and some of the other guys can grab me?"

Lucas sighed, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. He deserved everything the mathlete was giving him.

"I'm sorry..." He began. "And I know that that's a really lame thing to say, but it needed to be said. I tried to back out of the plan, I told Nathan that I didn't want any part in it after Brooke told me that she actually _liked_ you... But I didn't get to you soon enough, and I let them hurt you... I don't know if you can ever forgive me... But I just needed you to know that I'm sorry..."

Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. He'd said it, he'd apologized for his part. It was up to Julian to make the next move, but if he didn't, Lucas wouldn't have blamed him.

He'd done a shitty thing for no reason.

"Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Brooke likes me?" Julian asked with a smile. "Umm... Wow."

Lucas laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah. Umm... I never told you that, if she asks... Cause then she'd kill me, and I'd never see Peyton again... And Haley! Peyton and Haley... And Nate, I guess."

He rolled his eyes. "Peyton's pretty important to you, huh?"

That was an understatement. She was very important to him, not that Haley and Nathan weren't, but with Peyton, it was different.

She was stubborn, she was feisty, she was full of life, she was beautiful, she was kind, she was talented, she was intelligent, she was one of a kind... He could have gone on all day.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Lucas replied, the image of Peyton's beautiful green eyes still on his mind.

"How are all of you friends?" Julian said, he'd been dying to ask. "I mean, you all seem so different, but you fit together so perfectly..."

Lucas laughed. His group of friends, fitting together perfectly? That was news to him, considering the fact that they fought like cats and dogs. But at the end of the day, they were there for one another, and that's what really counted.

"Honestly." He muttered, shaking his head. "Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton were the ones who were really destined to be popular, they just dragged Haley and I along with them. It's no secret that my dad didn't want me at first, he left my mom to raise me on her own until I was seven, or eight. Then he threatened to fight for full custody if she didn't give him visitation rights, so Nathan and I grew up together. Haley was my friend first, and Nathan had Brooke and Peyton. We just stuck together, and freshman year, Nathan and I joined the team, Brooke and Peyton became cheerleaders, and Haley started working at the tutor center. She joined the squad last year, because the girls finally talked her into it."

His phone buzzed.

 _'Nathan Calling'_

Julian glanced at the screen and began to back away. Lucas had surprised him.

"I should take this..."

He nodded. "Thanks... For apologizing... And trying to warn me, I guess."

"Look." Lucas sighed. "The guys on the team... They're in a tough spot. None of them are brave enough to stand up to Nathan... It's not right, but that's the way it is."

Julian scoffed. "Yeah, well, the way it is doesn't work for me."

It didn't. Who was Nathan Scott to try and dictate his friend's love life? Nathan wouldn't control Brooke anymore, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Yeah, I know. But that's..." He smiled sadly. "That's kind of why I came here."

At one point in his life, he'd been fine with the way things were, the way his brother ruled the school, but those days were gone. Ever since Brooke had come to him, admitting that she had feelings for public enemy number one, none of it seemed right anymore.

"This thing could get really messy if someone doesn't take the high road." Lucas continued. "And I know this is not my place to ask, but I was just hoping that you could rise above it."

"I don't think I can do that."

Lucas nodded. "Okay. Just know that if you do, the guys are gonna come around. They're gonna see that you're a good guy."

"And if I can't?"

"Then I got your back." He promised. The call went to voice mail, but he caught sight of a familiar, raven haired basketball star approaching him.

"I'll see ya." Julian said. "Lucas... Thanks again."

"Lucas!" Nathan called, jogging across the street to get to him. "Where the hell have you been, man? I've been calling you!"

Lucas shrugged, watching Julian's retreating figure. Just like the girls, he'd been avoiding his little brother for the last three days.

"Around."

Nathan let out a long sigh. He knew Lucas was still pissed, but his brother was one of the only people he could go to for his most personal thoughts.

"Do you remember that night, junior year?" He asked suddenly. "When I took those drugs to help me with my game, and I ended up collapsing on the court? Dad was all about, you know, covering it up for the Scouts? When I left the hospital, man, I went to see Haley, because I needed to know if she could forgive me. I wanted to see if I still had the chance to be great in her eyes. And when she did, she forgave me, that was the moment that everything changed for me. That was the moment I fell in love with her: this girl who could see past all the mistakes I've made."

Lucas raised an eye brow. He remembered that night all too well, because it was one of the only moments that he hadn't been proud of Nathan.

He'd never heard the younger Scott actually admit his true feelings for Haley.

"Where are you going with this, Nate?"

"I don't know." Nathan admitted. "I guess maybe sometimes I screw up, because I want to feel that again. I guess that sounds pretty broken, but... My problems with my past are of my own doing, Luke. I'm stubborn, I have a temper, and I don't always make the best decisions."

He blinked. Who was this person standing in front of him? This was not the same Nathan Scott he'd been three nights ago, pranking Julian just for the hell of it.

Was it possible for one person to mature over the course of three days?

"So what do you want, Nathan?" Lucas demanded, crossing his arms. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want my family back." He said, reaching out to rest a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "You, Peyton, and Brooke. And I want Haley to trust me again. I want her to look at me the way she used to, and see a better man than maybe I'll ever be. And then I want to be that man. And I will be, for her, because I'm in love with her, Lucas. I always have been, and I will be. Always and forever."


	23. Chapter 23

Six days was the longest they had ever gone without speaking.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, it's me." Haley said, the cordless phone in her hand. "Um, I guess I'm just worried about you... I really hate the way we ended things."

"So do I."

She jumped, the phone almost falling out of her hand. She let it drop onto her bed, slowly turning to face him.

Nathan paused in the doorway. "Nobody answered the door."

"They're gone for the weekend." Haley replied, unsure of how to act around him. "How are you?"

"Not so good." He admitted, awkwardly moving past her to sit down on the mattress. "I made a lot of mistakes, Haley... Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice. I just can't do it anymore."

She dropped down beside him, all her anger suddenly disappearing when he finally met her gaze. For the first time in a long time, Nathan Scott was actually showing emotion.

"It's okay."

Nathan shook his head, tears welling in his eyes. "No, Hales. It's not okay. I'm not okay. Do you remember the mistake I made last year?"

Haley nodded slowly. "The night you took those drugs to help with your game? Yeah... Why?"

"When I fell to the floor that night..." He muttered. "I was so scared... I'm still terrified. Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters."

She surprised him, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder as a silent show of support. He let out a sigh, covering her hand with his.

"Nathan..." Haley said. "Why? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I didn't want him going after Brooke." Nathan replied honestly. "I didn't think he was good enough for her, and after he made you cry... I just wanted to scare him, to make him stay away so everything would go back to the way it used to be."

Nothing was the way it used to be, they weren't twelve years old anymore, and that was okay.

"I didn't think you'd find out." He added. "We talked about not saying anything. Lucas... He wasn't supposed to say anything."

Brooke had been the first to inform her about the pranking incident, followed by Peyton, and finally, Lucas. When her best friend had come to her, guilt written all across his face, she'd simply thrown her arms around his neck, and held on for dear life.

Yeah, she had been a little annoyed that Lucas had known about Nathan's plan all along, and kept it from her, but he'd still told her the truth.

Nathan had lied straight to her face.

"He was just trying to help out."

"It's just so Lucas! You know?" Nathan demanded. "Trying to be the hero. I don't feel guilty, Hales, I really don't. Nobody asked him to do that."

"That's not exactly true." Haley replied coldly. "He did it for me, and if you're not gonna feel guilty about your prank, then I sure as hell will, because Brooke is my best friend, and it just really sucks that you did that to her."

He'd thought he had been protecting her, protecting all of them, like he had so many times before. But none of his actions had almost cost him the relationships with the people he loved the most.

Had it really gone too far?

"Damn it!" He cursed. "I'm sorry, Hales. I'm sorry I put us through this. I'm sorry I asked Lucas to lie to you... I'm sorry I've been so weak about all of this."

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, I know you think you always have to protect me, or Brooke, or Peyton, and we love you for that. But was all of this worth hurting one of your best friends, just so you could get your way?"

"No." Nathan replied. "It's not worth it. But what am I supposed to say, Hales? That I was Dan? That I put what I wanted in front of everything else? What the hell was I thinking?"

She blinked. Who was this person, sitting beside her?

It was Nathan Royal Scott, the Nathan Scott she had known since childhood, the Nathan Scott she had fallen in love somewhere along the roller coaster that was their relationship.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said, squeezing her hand. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I'm sorry for all the ways that I did."

"I know you're sorry." Haley whispered. "I know you that don't wanna hurt me. But I need to know that you're gonna be honest with me."

"I promise..."

She held up a hand to cut him off. "I need to know that you're gonna let me in, Nathan. I mean, all the way."

He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, a sad smile spreading across her face. He hardly ever showed emotion in fear of making himself look weak, but with Haley, he didn't want to hide anymore.

She made him want to be better.

"I will, okay?" Nathan whispered. "I'll let you in, if that's what it takes, I'll let you in. It's just... Sometimes, I'm afraid that if I do, you'll see the real me, the guy I was before you. I'm not proud of that person, okay? The one that I used to be, sometimes, I still am that person, but if I have to be that guy to keep you safe, then that's who I'm gonna be. Look, if you want me to apologize for defending you, or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, then I can't do that... I won't do that, okay? Because the truth is, that's a guy I'll never be: A guy that just stands by and watches while the world hurts you... Can you understand that?"

Nathan was always protecting her.

"I can try." Haley replied, closing her eyes. "Because I miss you, and I love you, every version of you."

He smiled, a real smile this time. He was finally forgiven, everything would be okay, because he still had her.

He still had his Hales on his side.

"Come here."

Haley relaxed when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her up against his chest. He kissed her hairline, rubbing circles across her back with his left hand.

"I love you, Hales."

"Always and Forever?" She teased, winding her arms around his torso. "I love you too, Nathan, more than you'll ever know."

Nathan smiled. "Always, and Forever."

They stayed like that for an hour, too afraid, and too content to release their grips.

He was in love with her, and one day, he'd find the courage to actually say the words aloud.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey."

She'd known exactly where to find him. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he usually spent his study hall period in the library, actually _reading._

Nathan glanced up and cracked a smile. She was finally speaking to him again.

"Hey, B." He muttered, pulling out a chair so she could sit beside him. "I was gonna call you tonight."

Brooke nodded slowly. "I was hoping we could talk."

She would have been lying if she said that she hadn't been avoiding him. It had been four days of no contact between the two.

Four days since the prank.

Four days since she'd kicked him out of her house.

Four days since she's kissed Julian in her living room.

Nathan reached out to cover her hand with his own. He couldn't admit that he was feeling guilty, that the prank had gone too far, but he was ready to apologize to her. Once again, his actions had caused her pain, and that was one thing he couldn't live with.

"B-"

"I like Julian!" Brooke blurted out. "I'm going to ask him out. And before you say anything, this is my choice, Nate. No, I haven't been brainwashed, he isn't trying to turn me against you, and I don't have a fever. I like him, Nathan. And you can either accept that, and be happy for me, or you can stay the hell out of my life. Your choice."

His jaw dropped, and his eyes narrowed. There was no way that she didn't have a fever, or some mind-altering disease. Had she forgotten who she was? Had she forgotten that she belonged to the most powerful clique in Tree Hill?

"You're making a big mistake, Brooke." Nathan snapped. "You want my blessing? My approval? I've got news for you, sweetheart: that's never gonna happen."

He pushed away from the table, grabbing his bag and slinging it across his shoulder. He couldn't believe her. Julian Baker didn't belong in their world, how long would it take until she realized that?

"Nathan!"

"Go ahead." Nathan muttered, shaking his head. "Ask him out, B. I give the relationship a week, if it even lasts that long. Come find me when you're back on track, and we'll put this all behind us."

He stormed out of the library as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * *

"Peyton?"

"Lucas?"

She raised an eye brow, waiting for him to speak again. They'd cut out on lunch early, choosing instead to spend their last few minutes of freedom sitting side by side in the hall, their backs pressed up against the cool metal of the lockers.

"I'm sorry." Lucas muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I know you're kind of disappointed in me... For going along with the prank..."

"Did you really have a choice?" Peyton shot back. "I mean, yeah, Luke, I don't like that you kept it from me, but you did the right thing in the end."

Calling her had always been the right thing to do.

"Peyton Sawyer saves the day."

She laughed, bumping his shoulder with her own. It was the first time they'd talked about it, though he had shown up at her house an hour after Nathan had dropped him off at home. They'd barely said more than two words to each other, finding comfort in lying side by side across her double bed.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know, Luke._

"So we're okay?" He asked, reaching out to take her hands in his. "You and me? We're good?"

Peyton blushed at the sudden contact. Slowly, she nodded, lowering her head to hide her face into the crook of his neck. She always felt safest when Lucas was around, he had played her protector so many times.

"You know." Lucas whispered. "You look really today, Curly. I don't know if I said that already."

He had. Twice, in fact.

They were closer now, if that was even possible. Close enough to share a secret, close enough to share a hug.

Close enough to kiss?

Lucas leaned in, his lips just inches away from hers.

 _This is it._ Peyton thought to herself. _This is where we're going to go from being best friends, to something more. Something beautiful, something unexpected._

"Hey, Love Birds! Some other time. We're gonna be late for class."

Haley's voice broke them apart. She stood in front of them, her arms crossed, an eye brow raised. It wasn't the first time she had caught them in a compromising position. It wasn't awkward, she was all for them getting together, she just wished they weren't so stubborn.

"Hey, Hales."

Lucas jumped to his feet, holding his hand out for Peyton to take. Once she was stead, he released his grip on her only to thrown an arm around her shoulder as they moved down the hallway together.

One day, it would happen. Someday, soon, there would be no interruptions. One day, Lucas Scott would find the courage to grab Peyton Sawyer around the waist, and never let her go again.

One day, he would kiss her.

One day, he would make her his.

One day, someday, he would be able to tell her the truth: Lucas Scott was now, and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer.


	25. Chapter 25

"Julian!"

"Brooke!"

His arms shot out, wrapping around her before she could collide with another student. He chuckled, pulling her back against his chest while she caught her breath.

"Wow..." Brooke muttered, slowly turning to face him. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

After a few moments, he reluctantly released his grip on her. Julian raised an eye brow, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Her cheeks were burning. She's sat in the library for a few minutes, trying to recover from Nathan's outburst. She could have gone after him, she could have told her that he was her friend, that she loved him. She could have defended her relationship, or lack there of, with Julian.

Instead, she'd let him walk away.

 _You want my blessing? My approval? I've got news for you, sweetheart: that's never gonna happen._

Something between them was changing, breaking, almost, and she didn't know if they could fix it this time.

"Brooke?"

"Huh?"

Brooke blinked, her cheeks were rosy now. He was watching her closely, his eyes full of amusement. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Are you okay?" Julian asked. "You kinda spaced out on me for a minute."

"I'm fine..." She muttered, but she felt unsure. "I just... I have a question for you."

He waited. It had been four days since their kiss, and she hadn't really spoken to him since then. At first he had been worried, but Lucas's voice in his head was still there to reassure him that Tree Hill's most popular girl actually felt something more for her than just pity.

"Brooke?"

 _After Brooke told me that she actually liked you_

 _Brooke likes me? Umm... Wow._

 _Yeah. Umm... I never told you that, if she asks... Cause then she'd kill me._

"Will you go out with me?" She blurted out, her eyes glued to the floor. "I... Um... _Crap_. This isn't how I wanted to do this... I just... I want to get to know you better, and I keep praying that Nathan is wrong about us, because I like you... I mean, I really like you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way... I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me after the way my friends treated you..."

"Brooke."

Julian began to laugh. She was beautiful, even when she couldn't stop rambling. His arms wrapped around her waist so he could pull her close.

"Brooke."

He said her name again, a grin spreading across his face as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. Brooke wished she never had to come up for air again, because kissing Julian, being kissed by Julian just felt right.

But, eventually, all good things had to come to an end.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Julian said with a laugh, pulling away to look her in the eye. "Brooke, I don't care about your friends, or the 'Status Quo.' I don't care about what Nathan thinks, or what the rest of the world thinks, for that matter. The only thing I care about is you-"

He wasn't expecting her to launch herself at him. He staggered for a moment, quickly regaining his composure to hold her up. Her legs locked around her waist, her arms winding about his neck as she leaned down to kiss him again.

She was Brooke Penelope Davis, she was beautiful, she was strong, she was smart, she was popular, she could have had any guy she wanted. She could have taken Nathan's advice, she could have chosen one of Tree Hill's elite to fall for. The year before, that would have been her life.

Brooke loved Nathan, she always would, but she was done listening to him when it came to her love life. This was her moment, and maybe she'd crash and burn, but it was a chance she would have to take.

Julian Baker was unlike any of the boys she had grown up with. And while she loved them dearly, he was not, and never would be a Scott boy.

* * *

"I totally ruined the moment." She muttered, shooting him an apologetic glance. "Didn't I?"

Lucas smiled sympathetically, reaching out to squeeze her knee. "Yeah... Maybe just a little, Hales. It's alright, though. I still love you."

They sat side by side, her head resting heavily against his shoulder as they watched the rest of the world go on about their day. Her shift at Karen's didn't start for another fifteen minutes, and for once, she actually got Lucas to herself.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

He shrugged, already over it. He'd come so close to kissing Peyton earlier, at least now he knew that he would have the courage to actually do it one day.

He was hoping to kiss her someday in the near future.

"How are things with you and Nathan?" Lucas asked, glancing down at her. "Are you guys okay again?"

Haley nodded slowly. Ever since their heart to heart a few days before, she'd been seeing Nathan's kinder side more and more. Sometimes, people could change.

"Hales?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you gonna tell him how you feel about him?"

She blushed, he smirked. Haley's feelings were no secret amongst their group of friends, it was just a matter of time.

"As soon as you tell Peyton that you're madly in love with her." Haley replied with a smile.

Two could play at this game.

Lucas groaned, shooting her a mock-dirty look. The game of 'Who Likes Who' was no longer fun for him.

"I'll tell her." He muttered, poking her waist. "Eventually."

Haley grinned. He had _finally_ admitted it! "Ah ha! I _knew_ you loved Peyton!"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, holding a hand out to help her to her feet. She was still smiling as they headed back towards the cafe.

"Hales." Lucas said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Unlike you, and Nate, _I_ have never denied that I have feelings for Peyton."


	26. Chapter 26

"Peyton."

She slammed her locker door shut, turning to grin at him. "Hey. What are you doing here so late?"

Julian hesitated. He'd joined the Mathlete team his second day at Tree Hill High, but he'd never been so forthcoming with that information. Nathan and his group of followers would have ragged on him every chance they got, but Peyton was on Brooke's side. He needed to remember that.

"Mathlete's meeting." He admitted, grinning awkwardly. "You?"

Peyton held up her pompoms with a dejected sigh. She'd joined cheerleading freshman year after an endless summer of Brooke's nagging. She didn't hate it, exactly, sometimes, she just wondered if she really, truly belonged in the world of popularity.

"I don't know if I've said this already." Julian began. "But thank you... You saved my ass the other night, and you might have just saved my relationship with Brooke... She asked me out today."

He had thanked her, about a million times during their drive to Brooke's house.

She couldn't have been prouder of her best friend. Brooke was finally taking charge of her own life, she was finally doing something for herself. She deserved that happiness.

"Julian!" Peyton reached out to squeeze his arm. "Congrats! That's great! Where are you gonna take her?"

He hesitated. Suddenly, he realized that he knew nothing, absolutely nothing personal about Brooke Davis.

Her best friend did, though.

She laughed, guessing his thoughts. No one knew Brooke Penelope Davis better than Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

"Brooke loves the beach." Peyton said. "Especially at night. She loves picnics, and dancing, and ice skating, long walks... Just be yourself, Julian. She'll have fun, no matter what you do."

Julian grinned down at her. "Thanks, Peyton."

"Thought you were walking home, Peyt."

He'd forgotten his chemistry book. Leaving Haley to catch a ride with Lucas, he'd run back in to retrieve it from his locker. Was she trying to piss him off? Or was it just a total coincidence that he'd caught Peyton hanging around the one person he was so against?

"Luke really needs to fix your car." Nathan said, hooking his hand around her upper arm. "C'mon, Sawyer."

Peyton shot Julian an apologetic look, trying to pull her arm back. "Nathan! Just-Let go!"

Julian's sudden movement surprised all three of them. His hand shot out, shoving the Raven's star point guard away from the blonde cheerleader with a force he didn't know he had.

Nathan blinked, his expression unreadable.

"Julian!" She suddenly felt like laughing, despite the situation. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"She said to let her go." He hissed. "So why don't you get lost, ass hole. We were kind of in the middle of an important conversation."

Nathan scoffed, breaking the distance between them in two long strides. He grabbed the front of Julian's shirt, dragging him forward.

"In case you've forgotten." He muttered, his voice too low for Peyton to hear. "This is still my school, and she's my friend. You've already brainwashed Brooke, I'm not about to let you do the same thing to Peyton. You're in my world now, Baker Boy, don't forget that."

"Nathan! Let him go."

Nathan sighed, debating on whether to listen to her or not. Finally, he let Julian slump to the ground before grabbing her arm again, pulling her along behind him without breaking his stride.

"Why did you do that?"

He ignored her, making a sharp right towards the parking lot. He only released his grip on her as he neared his car.

"Get in."

"Nathan-"

"Get in the car, Peyton."

"Nathan... Just... Talk to me, please!"

Nathan held a hand up to cut her off. "Peyton. Please. Just for once, don't argue with me. Just get in the car."

Peyton blinked, before wrapping her hand around the door handle and swinging it open.

Something was changing between them, between all of them, and she had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you're liking the story so far :) If you want more Brulian/Naley/Leyton, then you should check out my new story: The Girl In The Mirror :)**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
